<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Mania by seasaltgland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680775">Star Mania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltgland/pseuds/seasaltgland'>seasaltgland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltgland/pseuds/seasaltgland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一段广为流传的故事里，这是一个关于神子和叛徒的故事。在另一段演绎里，这是关于两个先知命运挣扎的故事。在这里，这是一个关于现代崇拜和毁灭的故事。 在每一个故事里，没有人能得以善终。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Judas Iscariot/Jesus Christ, 犹耶</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*基于音乐剧Jesus Christ Super 2000，形象遵循该版。<br/>*现代AU，非健康关系，躁郁犹M犹。<br/>*经纪人犹×巨星酥</p><p>角色不属于我。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有一个经纪人是和艺人睡在一张床上的，不，这不在现代人的理解范围之内，可以说是微乎其微，色情片里的不能算上，但从某种程度上来讲，你可以说耶稣越古而来。</p>
<p>从他长而卷曲的头发，从他永远宽松的浅色穿搭，从他待人处世的一切，你都可以这么说。犹大双手抱胸倚着墙角，他离耶稣不算近，但远到刚好可以看清楚化妆助理是怎么用泛紫色的珠光强调他的颧骨的，那并不夸张，一点也不，柔和的色彩完美的融进了他本就色深的肌肤里，耶稣目视前方，一点点亮色在镜前灯的照耀下格外突出，那让五官的体积感更明显了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你晚餐想吃什么？”<br/>犹大没来由的问道，他没有思考员工室里还有许多外人在，每个人都习惯了，习惯犹大即是他的副手，也是忠实的仆从。不过经常让他们难以接受的是，犹大从来不用敬语或一切表达尊敬的语言同他说话，好像他们是老朋友一样，这里没有人不知道前者是一个能在信息浮躁时段里有着五千万追随者的名人，而后者只是一个三年前不知道从哪里冒出来的刻薄的野男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“主食就可以，如果有一点水果就更好了，谢谢你，犹大。”说最后这句时，耶稣转向他，柔和的注视着不挨近他们坐的他的经纪人，他的视线让犹大隐隐的撇开了目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他改变角度的时候，那紫色的高光消失了。</p>
<p>对食物的品味只是其中之一，他们是如此的不同，他谦逊，有礼，博爱，有种不属于现代人的纯洁特质，他会真的忧心忡忡的看着募捐广告，犹大有很长一段时间认为那不过是名为共情的伪善，后来发现并不是，他在没人看着的也这么做，这才是最可怕的。犹大看着他白色的背影想起鸽子，不是广场上的，是曾经一度像真正的鸽子一般展翅，但在配合魔术师的表演时惨死笼底的那种。</p>
<p>“你会不得好死。”</p>
<p>犹大直接这么评价。</p>
<p>耶稣一点都没有被冒犯到，他只是怜惜地看着犹大，轻轻的摇了摇头。而犹大此刻，深深的感觉自己被冒犯到了。</p>
<p>犹大的一切作为都带有强烈的目的性，这也使他做事出奇地有效率，也许就是这一点让他们如此的不对付，起码在犹大看来。你不能，你不能把钱就这么手指一划的捐了，没人看到，没人知道，这本可以让你在慈善晚会上留下名字，然后你知道我会让你走的更远。你不能任凭董事会的家伙对你指手画脚，穿开胸的衣服就为了吸引那些家伙的注意，那和你的风格不符，虽然这两件事都能带来数据上涨，意义是完全不同的，你不能……不问过我的意见。</p>
<p>说这话的时候他们就躺在一张床上，犹大拿着一个平板，耶稣拿着一本书。</p>
<p>他疲倦的抬了抬眼皮，不去过问对方是怎么又查到了他私人的转账记录，他对这些数字和不同寻常的控制欲一点也没有感到不适，他把手指停留在了正要翻起的书页上，也不去回应对方的质问：“犹大，你本可以过的轻松许多。”</p>
<p>被点到名字的男人毫不留情的回到：“如果我想过的轻松，根本不会找上你。“</p>
<p>事实完全相反：是耶稣找到了犹大。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>你永远无法指责一个置身事外的人，尽管他客观上一直都置身其中。</p>
<p>耶稣，人人都爱他，他的影像到处都是，他的追随者在以肉眼可见的速度疯涨，这几乎已经超越了一个偶像能做的范畴，犹大是说，你怎么能给一个还尚在世的人，还是艺人塑雕像呢，这真的正常吗？他对现代的造星产业不予置评，但如果你说他不屑于此，又怎么会投身当中来当这个最炙手可热的巨星的经纪人。他不需要做到任何事，只需要耶稣一个人的认可就到了这个位置，世面上的猜测众说纷纭，为了避嫌，犹大在无名指上戴上了戒指。这非常有用，群众会使一切手段来说服自己，他是大众情人，是独立于世的神，他不能属于任何人。</p>
<p>连犹大都深表同意。</p>
<p>犹大走在他几步远的位置外，审视着围着他的那些家伙，看着耶稣面对嘴刁的记者侃侃而谈的样子没来由的嫉妒起来。演说确实是他的一种才能，他能说服任何人却不让别人对他生气，就连一贯以刁难别人出名的记者都不由得对他放低了音量，放缓了语气，可能他自己还没意识到吧，可怜的东西。他自然而然的和别人握手，和任何路边的人握手，而那手，只要犹大看到他手心的疤，就会刺痛起来，连带着他自己的旧伤也火辣辣的疼。他怎么能做到拿那手若无其事的碰触他人呢？</p>
<p>犹大自己的旧伤，只要被看到就会暴跳如雷，医生解释过，这是应激反应的一种，他建议的做法是把伤疤和温和的事物联系起来，来代替痛苦的回忆。犹大眯起眼，看到耶稣手心开出一朵白色的花。</p>
<p>那个男人两只手的手心都有被利器穿透的旧伤，作为公众人物他没有遮掩此事，反而大方的对着镜头说过，这曾是他受到的虐待，但是他走出来了，并且希望每个曾经受到虐待或伤害的人有一天都能像他一样坦然面对，他说明，接下来的画面可能会造成一些人的不适，然后才把手心展示给镜头看。</p>
<p>犹大扯了扯衣服的高领，感到呼吸急促，他这么试过无数次，看着镜子，把手从自己的脖子上移开，勒痕上并没有任何迹象。骗子。</p>
<p>他没法看耶稣的伤口，想象那里是怎样的被穿透，他与外表不相符的感性。他想象力太丰富，以至于三分钟在脑内看了一场一百二十分钟关于他如何受折磨的电影，然后哭的泣不成声。至于人们，他们只看到他手心的刺伤，却不知道他脚掌上的，肋下的，背部的许多伤痕，犹大知道他身上的每一处伤口的位置，只要看到其中一处就会连根拔起，劈头盖脸的浇下来，犹大会在做的时候偏过头。他正反推不明白，不明白受过这么多伤害的人怎么会美好，美好的人怎么会受过这么多伤害。</p>
<p>当耶稣亲吻他的脖颈时，他每次都会哭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想他自己并不能那么轻易的和美好事物挂上钩，也没法轻易的向过去和解，他永远仇恨，恨是他人生的基本准则，这刚好和耶稣反过来。他一年四季都要把脖子遮起来，春秋高领，冬天围巾，夏天颈环，看不得摸不得，曾经有一次他的前女友想从后面吓他，突然从后面把手搭到了他肩膀上脖子附近，等犹大反应过来的时候血已经从他自己的拳头上滴下来了。尖叫，抱歉，无济于事的弥补，破罐破摔的分手，一切归于平静，除了一点：他差点杀了她。</p>
<p>他因为这件事蹲了几个月的监狱，使他惮于亲密关系，惮于情人的触碰和爱意流露，医生说情绪无法控制是躁郁的一种表现，因此建议他谨慎对待一些可能会使他创伤反应的举措，但面对耶稣，不是的。</p>
<p>耶稣用确切有实感的视线触碰着他的勒痕，犹大闭上眼睛，仍然感觉自己被抚摸，但实际上耶稣碰都没碰到他，他只是看着就让他焦灼不安，颤抖着移走视线，犹大做出往外推远的手势，语气不稳的警告他：“别看，求你，我会控制不住伤害你的，我真会那么做的。”</p>
<p>耶稣看到他握紧拳头，小臂上青筋暴起，是的，他不怀疑，他是一个身强力壮的高大男人，体内的暴力因子正在逐渐具象化，任何一个会读懂空气的人都会逃离。他会撕碎一头牛，从他发红的眼睛，变硬的肌肉和弓起的脊背上就能感受到。</p>
<p>但是耶稣没有，耶稣微微低下身子，从下面看向犹大试图放低藏起来的眼神，他用强有力的手紧紧握住犹大的手，让他除了炽热什么都感受不到，热度从手心的疤痕而来，他先是用眼神安抚着犹大，接着试探性的用另一手抚上他的背在那里轻轻的拍打，温柔的像是母亲的手，力道不足以杀死一只蚊子。</p>
<p>“你不会伤害我，你也不会伤害任何人。”</p>
<p>耶稣从他握着的手中感觉到了犹大加剧的颤抖，他不知道那代表愤怒和恐惧哪个更多，也许两者都有，但他都不会怕，他不会怕犹大，耶稣终于把自己贴上去，紧紧的抱住了他。他用自己消瘦冰凉的脸颊贴着犹大发热的脖侧。</p>
<p>他，吻……了那里。</p>
<p>犹大找回的仅剩理智表明，他不确定，不然，是什么柔软的东西轻轻的挨了一下又离开？他碰过的地方带来一场冰雹，让他的五脏六腑全身血液都跟着冷却了下来，那又轻柔的像一阵风，让他视觉里充满了暖洋洋的原野的鲜绿色。</p>
<p>有动脉突突跳动，紧接着有犹大的呜咽，紧接着有耶稣的声音从体腔之内传来。</p>
<p>“你也不会伤害自己，对吗？”</p>
<p>犹大永远无法回答，他不能说自己因为接近了耶稣就变成一个好人，也许永远不会有那么一天，但他清楚无比的认识到，在这一刻，他确确实实的产生了一点改变，他不再全身蜷缩才能睡着，他很久不再突然窒息。突然之间，他找到了生命中唯一的解药，不是远离创伤源，也不去不是美化它，而是此刻，被这个被众星追捧的人抱在怀里。</p>
<p>人们都说犹大围着耶稣转，犹大却觉得是对方牵着他的绳子，他不能离开绳索，而且他是自愿把绳索的另一端交到了耶稣手中。他往一颗朽烂的心脏里灌满蜜糖，让他认定万物的规律本该如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>犹大几乎觉得自己会因此遭报应的，为曾接近过这么好的东西。</p>
<p>犹大认为，他几乎是完美的。</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>有时候耶稣的天真会到犹大恼火的程度。</p>
<p>有一次，在一场人数可观的摇滚音乐节上，他下台和观众互动，犹大看到了有人在他身后反复数次，好几次已经贴上去耶稣却毫无察觉，现场很昏暗，犹大却看的一清二楚，他的全部注意力都在于此。第三次，犹大暗地里拎着他的领子把他拖出人群，两个人都打到头破血流。犹大并没有比那个比他还高大许多的男人有优势，但他好几次成功骑到了对方身上，直到被安保拉开的时候，犹大手里还捏着对方一颗牙。他自己没好过到哪去，眼睛乌青，所剩无几的头发也被扯掉一块，让他看上去像只秃皮的狗，鼻血根本止不住，说话时能看到他染红的牙龈，他看到谢幕结束后闻讯而来的耶稣，耸了耸肩。</p>
<p>耶稣用眼神告诉他，这事不会就这么完了，犹大想的是：老天，他生气的样子你可不是经常能看到。</p>
<p>“我道歉，但我把损失降到了最低。”</p>
<p>“比如？”</p>
<p>“我把这事压下来了，我赔付了八百美金，和他签了保密协议，这事不会传出去，我搞到了他的ip地址，派了人盯着他确保他真的不会乱说话，活动还会继续，所以……基本等于我花钱出了气。”</p>
<p>“你根本不明白！”耶稣被他气得气血上涌，在员工房间里转来转去，他招手让其他staff都出去，转头又看到犹大死皮赖脸的样子。</p>
<p>他顶着塞着止血栓的鼻子顶嘴的样子出奇的滑稽。</p>
<p>“我根本不在乎我的名誉有没有受损，活动会不会继续，合约会不会受影响，犹大，你为什么要做这样的事？我以为我们达成过一致的！”耶稣蓬松的卷发因为他大幅度的边走边说在他脸边微微飘动，变得失去了最开始完美的阵列，像一只刚吹干毛的波斯猫一样乱乱的飞撒开，他一抬手，又带起一阵风：“暴力解决不了任何事！”</p>
<p>几乎在同时，犹大也复述出了这句话，是的，他说过不止一次的话，犹大吸了吸鼻腔里的血，笑了：“是的，圣人，我们说好了，可我无法控制，你知道我的病，这有什么办法？？不是每个人都像你一样平静的，拉比。”</p>
<p>耶稣摇摇头，那没能打断他，他说出了更加令后者动怒的话。</p>
<p>“不是保安来得早，我真想杀了他。”</p>
<p>“……你，你怎么能那么说。”</p>
<p>耶稣被他气得都有点语塞，他深吸一口气，试图把自己的情绪放平缓点，可是他的表情却显得有点委屈，那奏效了，犹大移开目光，证明他心虚了，他就是见不得耶稣那副仿佛受欺负的表情。</p>
<p>尽管犹大此时觉得自己才是被欺负了。</p>
<p>犹大又笑了，笑声因为塞着鼻子也有点闷闷的：“你以为我是为了谁才那么做？那操蛋的家伙三次……”</p>
<p>“三次蹭过来，我知道，你的观点是？”</p>
<p>“你知道？”犹大更生气了。</p>
<p>“我知道的，犹大，我会跟他交流的，我会让他正面跟我握手……”</p>
<p>“他根本就不想也不敢和你握手！那没解决任何问题，我看到的是每一次你轻微移动他都跟着换位置，你没注意，他……他看你的表情令我恶心。”犹大被他盯的失去了自我，他仍在为自己辩护，只是把重心从主体逐渐的全数转到了客体身上，而他也真的是那么想的。</p>
<p>“但你令我失望。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一句让他一瞬间泄了气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你令我失望的地方不仅仅是暴力，是你的立场，你在乎的是我的荣誉，你的一系列补救措施在我看来没有意义。你没有真的对此感到抱歉。”</p>
<p>耶稣走近了，看着看瘫在沙发里的犹大满脸讥讽的样子，事实是，犹大已经没有力气坐直身体了，他没听清楚耶稣接下来说的每一个词，整个人因为“失望”这个词心如鼓镭。</p>
<p>“犹大，你感到抱歉吗？”</p>
<p>耶稣语气略带鼓励。</p>
<p>“我概不抱歉。”</p>
<p>犹大说。</p>
<p>一声叹息，犹大心碎了。但他仍然重复：我概不抱歉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>耶稣上前来的时候，对犹大发红的眼睛望而却步，他用一种让犹大难以言喻但极度厌恶的，悲天悯人的表情注视着他，那几乎烧伤了他，让他从里到外的丢盔弃甲，所幸的是，犹大仍以惊人的意志力，以可笑的自尊维持着最外层的壳，让他整个人看起来仍然是难以言喻的蛮横和讨人厌。这是一道遮挡着他丑陋的防线，他绝不敢放手，他不能给任何人看。</p>
<p>“我……”</p>
<p>犹大又期待着耶稣能说点什么出来，像他每次用惊人的语言智慧打破僵局一样。</p>
<p>但他又恐惧无比的盯着那张开的嘴唇，害怕第二次听到“失望”这个词。犹大靠紧了沙发，两腿颤抖，他害怕对方的否认，那比他自身的否认还要让人痛一千倍，他是如此脆弱，一遍已经将他打成残血，犹大毫不客气的承认他会被一个词语杀死，被一个眼神火化，灵魂无处而去。他短路的脑中迅速放完了一场电影，电影中他因为一个小小的错误，一点无处安放的自尊死无葬身之地。若要改善这种境地除非他自己也站出来打破僵局，但是可怜的可悲的犹大此时全部的精力都用在不让自己崩溃上面，就像他用全部精力盯着黑暗会场中耶稣的身影一样。</p>
<p>你知道的，那不很难，因为耶稣总是在发光的。</p>
<p>一百万年后，令所有人意外的，耶稣说了一些无关的词，转身离开了房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等时钟的分针又走了好多圈，犹大才慢慢找回词语的意义，耶稣在一阵子前说的是他先回家，他咽下一口干巴巴的唾液，摸了摸自己的口袋，车钥匙在里面，耶稣不会开车，他也不擅长用手机，他走时穿着活动时那件长袍，外套没带，里面有他全部的私人物品。</p>
<p>他要怎么回家？</p>
<p>犹大追了出去，中间摔倒一次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>故意伤害事件以数日冷战无果告终，他们仍然睡在一张床上，在一张桌子上吃饭，在同一地点工作，他们一天中仍然是有二十五个小时挨在一起的，只是犹大会觉得自己远在另一个国家。耶稣主动拥抱他，然后原谅他，事情总是这样。他不擅长道歉，是的，他就是这么一个混蛋，他想耶稣也知道的。</p>
<p>犹大不记得耶稣后来有没有拥抱他，或是他们达成了无言的和解，他总是突然的就开始思绪飘离，胶片转动，好像在另一个世界里，他也是这么一个混蛋，被咒骂了五千年。</p>
<p>犹大确实因为这件事而感到过后悔和自责，大多是仇恨自身，他没办法恨耶稣的。</p>
<p>在那之前，他对着镜子，发红的眼角让卧蚕都看起来变肿了，他拉下领子，逼视着脖子上的勒痕。</p>
<p>没有任何发芽的迹象。</p>
<p>犹大走到窗边点起一支烟，抽了一会就如鲠在喉，很难习惯顺畅呼吸的感觉，于是对着镜子伸出舌头，找到了万恶之源。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>犹大对着舌面把烟屁股按了下去。</p>
<p>一阵水蒸气蒸发的声音，他颤抖不止，口水先流了下来，紧接着是眼泪，没过多时，他重新点上熄灭的烟，好几次才成功，又慢慢的吸了一口，找回了熟悉的感觉。当天犹大想说出些混蛋话的时候，都会因为疼痛作罢，几天后疼痛有所缓解，他感到危机再临，于是在被烫过的地方打了一颗舌钉。</p>
<p>于是当晚亲吻耶稣让他钻心的疼。犹大很满意，就是因为他接近耶稣以后有太多好果子吃，让他亲吻的时候只感觉到甜了，那是罪恶的，他不知道如何忘了疼，忘了仇恨地活下去，那严重违背了他这么多年生活的基调。</p>
<p>至于耶稣，他身体上的另一个孔比舌头更先发现了那枚舌钉，吓的一下弹开，解释完之后才扳起对方的脸来亲吻对方。</p>
<p>“不许那么做了。”</p>
<p>“穿孔？”犹大问：“你不也有耳洞吗？这不属于伤害的范畴。”</p>
<p>“不是，”耶稣背过脸，声音轻不可闻：“是拿那个环碰我。”</p>
<p>犹大花了几秒品位其中的含义，然后毋庸置疑的硬了，他不确定自己说这话的时候到底有没有笑得太明显。</p>
<p>“但是碰舌头就可以？”</p>
<p>耶稣温柔地回吻了他以代回答。</p>
<p>他恶趣味的哀求耶稣，请求对方仔细地舔他的舌环，那暗地里让他又疼又爽，当轻柔的舌尖触碰到他的烫伤时，他感到疼痛，并擅自认为那是由耶稣带来的，这种观点让整个唾液交换的行为有了新的意义，他在强迫耶稣“伤害“他。因为耶稣几乎不曾给别人带来疼痛。他擅自把自己划为了全宇宙全人类纪中唯一的，被世人皆捧作为神的人伤害的第一个人也是唯一一个人。</p>
<p>简直是个婊子。</p>
<p>他不允许烫伤愈合，他会屡次更新那份隐秘的开关，疼痛让他长久的意识到，这种甜蜜是真实存在的，不会因为他是个大混蛋就离他远去，耶稣爱每一个人，当然也包括犹大。</p>
<p>并且犹大自认为自己位列前排。</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>犹大在不那么刻薄的时候，还是有一点可爱的，起码和董事会的其他十一人相处的很好，但他大多数时候都是刻薄的。他会带头反击，也会息事宁人。他很会公关，他们说他就是太懂得人情世故了，才和耶稣合不来。</p>
<p>但犹大反驳：从这点来说，没人和耶稣合得来。</p>
<p>那天耶稣领来了玛丽，那是个黑皮肤的漂亮女人，笑起来温柔大方。耶稣解释：“她失业了，我偶然遇见她时，她说她一直在投屏广告上见到我，她说是我的粉丝，很希望投入靡下。“她得体地向大家介绍了自己，从事过风俗业，但是就像耶稣讲的那样：</p>
<p>每个人都有污点，这曾是她受到的虐待，但是她走出来了。</p>
<p>“我十八岁，我不是处女，“玛丽说，正视过每个人的眼睛，包括犹大：”但我不再在乎了。“</p>
<p>耶稣真心实意地拥抱了她。</p>
<p>“所以，你从事什么专业？“有人问，好去报备给人事。</p>
<p>“我做过执行助理，“玛丽解释：”我也很擅长和人打交道。“</p>
<p>某处爆发了一小阵哄笑，不能说没有侮辱层面，也有人开玩笑般的提到，你知道吗，我们的团队里其实有这样的人了。耶稣出来解围，他抚摸了玛丽的头，说，玛丽和犹大是不同的。</p>
<p>他是对的。她和耶稣有一点很像，就是都很擅长以柔克刚，所以在犹大充满戒备的盯着他的时候，她温柔的摸上了犹大的脸，解释了和经纪人管筹的不同，以及她真的不具备威胁性。犹大往后退了一步，腾的脸红了。于是大家又笑了，耶稣也笑了，他给犹大递了一个善意的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>女人要使男人害羞真的很简单，不管犹大用眼神愤怒的向所有人表明，这不是，他没有在害羞。然后又盯回耶稣，耶稣无辜的笑笑。</p>
<p>玛丽如她所说一般里外如一，她一招就搞定了犹大那个不好相处的法国男人的事情让其他人津津乐道，同时她也很坦诚，没那么别扭，你很难不喜欢她。与此同时的犹大在深切沉痛反思自己，为什么会因为一个妓女的触碰脸红，让他一个自恃甚高的男人落得这种境地，他几乎都很少因为耶稣的触碰脸红过。耶稣则是发自内心的为他们所有人感到高兴，也为犹大高兴，因为犹大终于有一次表现的非常像个正常的人，一个会在在众人面前露出马脚的人。一切都很融洽。</p>
<p>当晚耶稣用舌头勾引着他的舌心，虽然不知道为什么，但那永远让犹大兴奋不已，犹大则被舌心的痛楚拉回现实，他扯出一个苦笑。</p>
<p>“我感觉很奇怪。对玛丽。你看到了……我…害羞了。“</p>
<p>犹大斟酌着用词，最后失败了，一股脑吐出来了，一定是舌钉和嘴里的太多蜜糖影响了他咀嚼词句的能力，他直接承认了自己。</p>
<p>耶稣笑了，他柔声说：“你知道吗？那意味着你也走出来了。“</p>
<p>“我不明白。“犹大皱眉。</p>
<p>“你没有发现吗？犹大。“耶稣微笑着，用相同的动作抚摸着犹大的脸，而犹大明显的因为他的动作瑟缩了一下。现在他发现了。</p>
<p>耶稣的小拇指在那时候碰到了犹大的脖子。</p>
<p>“你不再因为别人对这里的触碰而情绪失控了，说实话，我今天看到她伸出手的时候都要喊出来了，“耶稣缓慢地说：”你没有将它变成流血事件，我为你骄傲。也很开心，我是真心的。你做的很好。“</p>
<p>犹大因为这一连串的夸奖膛目结舌，他首先意识到的是，耶稣一直密切的观察着自己，观察着这件甚至连他自己都没注意到的，其实非常致命的细节，就像自己观察着耶稣一样，这已经足够让他头晕目眩，这个难搞的男人，愿意用一个内脏来换耶稣的一句肯定，更不要说，耶稣已经说出了很多个足以抵消“失望“的词。失望的反义词是什么？犹大的脑子卡壳了。</p>
<p>你让我飘了上去。</p>
<p>犹大只想的出这个。</p>
<p>第一道关口过后，各种各样的情绪都从闸口涌出来，他感到恐惧，他颤抖了，他非常满足。他不适着，想吐，他又开心的控制不住嘴角的笑意，只是笑出来又尖又怪。</p>
<p>他感到窒息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他警觉的质问自己，这是否意味着我不再有权利恨了。</p>
<p>直到耶稣轻抚他的背，强行打断了他的电影放映。</p>
<p>耶稣察觉到了那一点，把“你做的很好“说了无数遍，那是他一种温柔的如同梦呓的呢喃，他是这个世界上已知人类里情商最高的人。他从不吝啬赞美。</p>
<p>在模糊的泪水里，他看到自己脖子上重重叠叠的丑陋痕迹上，似乎生出了某种白色的薄壁组织包裹的植物，犹大闻到花的芳香，不确定那是耶稣所用的植物精油的味道，还是某种他渴求已久，自认为不配拥有的东西。他吻住金属色的蜷曲长发，沉入厚厚的花粉，他腾空而起。他看见天国，一百万个天使唱着歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下一个瞬间，他就发现那不过是幻觉。</p>
<p>他哪都没有去，耶稣用瘦但强有力的胳膊紧紧的圈着他，把头放在自己肩膀后方。他最后才发现自己抖的很厉害，不得不靠耶稣的支撑才不会倒下。</p>
<p>这个吻终于结束的时候，犹大轰然倒向床榻，合眼之前他晕晕乎乎的想：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不要杀死我。</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*现趴，完全原作无关的我流爽文。</p><p>非健康关系，躁郁犹M犹。有失禁提及。</p><p>*经纪人犹×巨星酥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>阴云惨淡的工作日早晨。</p><p>犹大倚在床头桌上出一份报告，手机里登着jesus_christ_official，他都不用调出后台就能算个大概数据比上周上涨了几个百分点，一个可能让众多粉丝心碎的事实：这里面没有一条是耶稣自己发的。官方账号的运营者此刻又发出了一张照片，里面的耶稣穿着宽松的长款白色居家服站在阳台上，逆光的取景让你只能将视线聚焦在这背光昏暗，但还是显得光芒万丈的身影上面，这不是魔法，这是一门名为补光的学问。配文写到：早安，你们大家这周过的怎样？下一站在罗马，我依然爱你们。</p><p>犹大发完以后，扭头看向还裹着被子，头发糊的满头都是，完全没进入状态的耶稣，然后又扭回来，新po不意外的被刷爆了，于是他托着腮，随便划出一条来念到：早安，你看起来一如往日的漂亮，我也已经起来了，音乐节的表演很喜欢，只是等你到罗马后让我们知道，我随后就会到。我们也爱你！</p><p>念到一半，他就听到被子里的一声哼哼，他继续捡了条更肉麻的评论来读，直白到犹大的声音都有点发酸了，那是个头像为塔桥的账号，犹大故意带上了点伦敦口音。这次被子里伸出一只手，还有一声拖长了的“哦拜托……“</p><p>应用外跳出一条新消息，显示来自玛利：早安，你看起来很棒，别忘了吃早餐。</p><p>于是犹大才想起来这并非他的手机，只因为指纹解锁的时候太过自然，不过也没差，耶稣对这种移动设备的使用大概只开发了百分之十，而且他习惯了有犹大在，就什么都让他拿着。他想起贴在自己脸上的玛丽的手，和自己那天的表现，感到一阵羞臊。</p><p>犹大打开打字框，夸夸打下：</p><p>你也早，你看起来很糟糕，去死吧。</p><p>往旁边一瞄，耶稣没在看着，于是心满意足的端详了一会这条消息，试想它真的发出去了会怎样，然后删掉草稿重新拟了一条：早安我亲爱的，我知道你也是。公司见。</p><p>你不得不佩服犹大精于此道。他常年代替耶稣营销，可以用别无二致的语气说话，甚至比本人说出来的还要得体动人。你可以怀疑犹大是否是一个正常人，但你会承认他是一个业务熟练的社会人，他比董事会的大部分人都受过更高的教育，受过更久的训练，而且他们中的大部分不会承认的是，犹大基本做什么都做的比他们好。</p><p>也不能因为这条恶毒的没发出去的短信就质疑他针对玛丽，你最多说犹大人品很差，一直如此，说出来的没说出来的，对耶稣以外的任何人态度都如此。这不是嫉妒，犹大见过太多种对耶稣的喜欢了，以至于他都有点麻木去分辨不出崇敬，喜欢和爱之间的区别，而他坚称自己对耶稣的感情不属于行列内，是，他曾经依次经历过这些阶段，但他现在大不比以前，这很诡异，从量上来说他的感情是上述三种的总和还多，但又是掺和了很多全然不同的怪东西，犹大自己更愿意称之为长期不稳定的精神伴侣关系，外加一点点的疏导和肉体补偿。所以是的，他不会在乎这些他有而别人没有的东西，他已经开始想要了一些别人还不会想得到的东西，犹大看着耶稣，后者正在睡眼惺忪的爬起。他认为自己已经得到一些了。</p><p>“早安。“</p><p>犹大说，语气近乎虔诚。</p><p>耶稣应了，抓起浴袍套上，一头钻进浴室，犹大看着凹陷的枕头，上面有几根打卷的金色发丝。他很难和说这和羽毛有什么区别，它们是用一种东西。</p><p>毫无疑问，他也爱着耶稣，像耶稣爱着众人一样，但是他想得到作为回报的，却不是爱。</p><p>他已经拿到的够多了。</p><p>耶稣洗澡的时候他煮起了咖啡，简直像个全职保姆，他洗好蓝莓，树莓和草莓拼了小小的一碗，往咖啡里加入大量的奶，烤了吐司，摆放妥当，然后趁耶稣吹头发的时候冲进院子，用舌头舔了舔上颚，点起烟熟练地烫伤了自己，他经常做这种事，已经找到诀窍了：先往袖子上或什么地方吸干舌头上的水分，不然唾液将被瞬间汽化，形成了一层隔热层，保护舌头不被烫伤。他们在特技表演上就是那么做的，犹大要做的只是反过来。</p><p>然后把烟头丢进处理器，再三检查自己没留下什么烟味。最后从贴身的口袋里拿出那枚舌环，摸索着扣回去。他满怀期待的堵在卫生间门口，果然得到了一吻，是他自己伸出了舌头，像只摇尾乞怜的狗，耶稣买账了，于是犹大得到新鲜出炉的疼痛作为早餐。</p><p>他心满意足，连耶稣偷偷往水果里加了好多炼奶都没发现，对方读报纸的时候，他找回了意识，尖锐地发现耶稣盯着一则拯救伊利诺斯州农场大豆滞销的新闻看。</p><p>“不，不行，想都别想，上次你买回来的那批缅因猫我费了多大的劲才……“</p><p>“犹大，我喜欢吃大豆。“</p><p>放屁，犹大的脸部肌肉跳动了一下，他叫起来：“那是成吨。“</p><p>“我们可以分给人们啊。“</p><p>“这个月我们不能再做这样的事情了，每次你一张嘴，我就多出一大堆别的腿要跑，欧巡的事情……“犹大叫苦不迭，皱出层层叠叠的抬头纹，一瞬间又被他自己抚平了：”我没有说我不愿意，你知道我永远乐意的。“</p><p>耶稣盯着他，用那种没人能说不的眼神，没等他说出一个词犹大就放弃抵抗了，谢天谢地，要是耶稣想要什么，需要请求才能得到，那他无疑就是失格了，他不会让那发生。</p><p>“我去联系。“</p><p>换来对方一个点头。</p><p>耶稣的眼前想必出现一派被拯救的小农场主，犹大的眼前则出现了一份财报，一份变动的时间表，一份睡眠质量报告和堆成山的成千上百吨大豆。接下来两小时是他和他被大豆支配的下半生。</p><p>而他就是心甘情愿。</p><p>这不是那种你只愿做做表面文章的老板，耶稣是他奉献一生的事业，当然，他很愿意为他的任何，任何，突如其来的想法买账，并陷身其中。他会对耶稣说：你疯了。然后对镜子里的自己说：你也疯了。</p><p>但他想起了那份无可替代的甜蜜和痛苦，皆来自同一人。</p><p>遂愿意用一切来换取。</p><p>7</p><p>欧巡过后，粉丝的热情空前高涨，他们推出了季票，让你可以以折扣航班的价格跟着巡，他开到哪，人就追到哪，后来因为人数众多，粉丝自发的包机，包船，包火车，他就像拖着一条长长的尾巴的贪吃蛇，越是前进，跟在他身后的人就越多。他们从罗马到佛罗伦萨，到米兰，再到卢塞恩，日内瓦，到巴黎，每到一个地方都能卷起一阵狂潮，然后又带着一大堆人自发的跟着走，场面一度接近狂热。</p><p>犹大评价：人们都疯了。</p><p>耶稣回头，发现犹大抓着他的手腕，指出：你是追的最近的一个人。</p><p>但犹大却一天比一天变得严肃和阴沉，开始经常性的翘掉晚餐会，失眠频繁，耶稣曾以为是疲劳所致，直到某一个夜晚，他偶然起夜的时候看到旁边的犹大还在对着电脑屏幕，蓝光把他的脸打的阴惨惨的。</p><p>“还是睡不着吗？因为大豆的事情？“</p><p>犹大发出几个月来的罕见笑声，他低低的笑了几声，目光变得柔和起来，他看耶稣的眼神让很难想起他是个那么讨人厌的家伙。</p><p>“不是？“</p><p>“不，……不是。“</p><p>耶稣撑起身子，和坐在吧台上摆弄电脑的犹大搭起话，耶稣喊了一天，声音还有点沉甸甸的。</p><p>“不是？那么……是缅因猫？三文鱼？游行的事？船？“</p><p>耶稣每提一项，犹大就哼唧一声。</p><p>“原来你还记得你曾造成的麻烦。“</p><p>“拜托，那船我是旧货拍卖来的，而且我有驾船证！“</p><p>“却不清楚哪片是公海？我真为你感到骄傲。“</p><p>“够了！“</p><p>两个人都笑起来。</p><p>“你想不想出去兜风？“犹大说完就后悔了，他们明天还有演出，有握手会，有一场街头演说紧接着有祝酒会，结束后就要直返伦敦。把主语换成我，这话就会得体许多，是他自己需要兜风，他完全可以在活动开始后那段暂时不需要他的时间去透透气。</p><p>耶稣都没思考：“等我一下。“</p><p>犹大开始反悔，他想把耶稣按回去好好睡觉，他有义务让他好好休息，却没任何立场在这时候索求。但耶稣已经在短短几分钟内把全套行头都收拾好了，你要再问，他就开始说他失眠了。</p><p>多么体恤。</p><p>他们没开公开接送他的那辆车，犹大找出一把装设备的吉利车钥匙，一溜烟的从所住的酒店停车场开走了，他们借着夜色从蒙帕纳斯北上，摇下车窗感到夜风徐徐，耶稣兴奋地坐在副驾驶——那通常是不被允许的，安全角度考虑，他一般都坐后座。尽管半夜四点带他出来已经严重违反了协议。</p><p>犹大双手放在方向盘上，打了个转向：“没有逃过课吗？“</p><p>“我其实没有很好的上过学。“</p><p>“………… “犹大飞快的卖眼看了他一眼，无声的做出哇哦的嘴型：”你从没停止让我惊讶。“</p><p>“多半是成年以后自学的，”耶稣扬起眉毛：“和家里断了联系，写了一些没人会听的歌，二十多才开始正式学音乐，顺便一提，我以前的名字叫约修亚。”</p><p>某种程度上来讲，他们也有一些类似的经历，比如犹大在一个拐弯处插到：“朝这个方向一直走，那里曾是我的家。”</p><p>“我猜你不会想回去看看的。”</p><p>“才不。”</p><p>“那没关系的，犹大。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>唯一不同的是，犹大还在对过去的阴影当中，那种东西进切的刻入了他的骨髓里，让他一直负罪般的活着，耶稣则不是，但不代表他不能理解这一点。除他之外，再没有人愿意深扒开犹大的壳了，再没有人愿意看那丑陋的东西了。</p><p>大家可能都忘了常说的加略人来自哪里，但耶稣永远会记得。</p><p>这一点是耶稣最美的地方之一。</p><p>“我值得吗？”犹大闷闷地问。值得今晚，值得至今所得的一切，值得耶稣吗？</p><p> “没有人不值得。”耶稣良善地答道。</p><p>他们开过卢森堡公园，途径圣叙尔比斯教堂，在塞纳河边停下，河的对岸就是圣母院。很可惜过了参观时间，他们只能借夜色欣赏了这座13世纪的著名建筑了，扶壁和石像鬼高耸入云，正坐建筑典雅又气派地闪着历史的光辉，尽管现在，他仅仅是一座黑暗中的轮廓罢了。</p><p>他们停了车，犹大把一罐冰凉的饮料贴到他胳膊上，耶稣接过去。</p><p>“你知道吗？我一直觉得这座建筑和你很像，这座建筑，和里面会在节日展出的那三件东西。不过那时我还没遇见你。”</p><p>“如果那是褒奖，我照单全收。”耶稣笑道。</p><p>“你和我遇到过的所有人都不太一样，你和他们所有人都不一样。”</p><p>犹大暗自庆幸是黑夜，让他可以说出一些在白天羞于出口的话，很多人会当着耶稣的面对他大家赞赏，这种时刻的犹大往往是沉默的，那不代表他就不赞同。他同意极了，并且他从没有觉得那些话会吹过了头，他永远觉得，那些褒奖始终是配不上耶稣的。</p><p>“……你常常让我想起胜利女神像，拉比，你一定是天堂制造的。”犹大毫不害羞地说。</p><p>耶稣笑着摇了摇头，他有一瞬间忘了犹大是法国人。</p><p>而法国人通常是及其浪漫的。</p><p>这时他才发现，犹大喝的饮料实际是冰啤酒，虽然那还不足以让他醉，但绝对有一些上头的东西趁黑进了他的脑子，让这个在多数情况下说话理智的男人不停吐露出感性的心声，让耶稣都为之动容了。在他心里，犹大.伊斯卡略也和大部分人不太一样，他不敢说自己会因此给他更多的爱，还是说多出的部分被填补进了这个男人曾经缺失的部分。</p><p>他笃定自己爱犹大不会像犹大爱自己一样深，那是约修亚天生缺失的一部分。</p><p>他平等的爱每一个人，而分母太大了。</p><p>耶稣在那一晚哼唱了自己在二十多岁时写的歌，那让无数人为之疯狂的声音清透，纯洁，和圣母院的钟声和应着彼此，没有电子收音设备就这么传达出来，而他和犹大是唯一的听众。</p><p>犹大没有发现自己流泪了。</p><p>准备回去时，犹大才注意到，耶稣未经打理的头发自然的卷曲，一点也不金，无光时几乎是深棕色的，而他即使没有暖光的照耀看起来也是及其温暖的，笑容温和，脸颊凹陷，但他此刻看起来，没那么像神了。他看起来就是个普通的长发年轻人，在半夜时分出来散步时情不自禁的唱起了歌。很快他找到了原因，关于耶稣今夜不那么像耶稣的原因：他竟然穿着一件略显宽大的黑色外套，拉链有一大半没拉，所以高领全塌下来了，犹大迟钝地反应过来。</p><p>那是自己的衣服。</p><p>耶稣要求犹大在那晚摘下颈环几分钟试试，就作为他唱歌给的票钱，他很卖力的鼓励他，于是犹大由他去了，他解下扣子，坚持了两分二十一秒。犹大说：还是不行，我就像被空气强/奸了。耶稣说：注意语言。</p><p>几分钟后，他们的谈话吸引了几个夜游的人的注意，似乎有喝多的人认出了他，想要合影，耶稣笑着迎上去，被犹大挡了下来，他迅速把耶稣塞回车里，点火就走。</p><p>8</p><p>欧巡比他们设想的更完美的收尾了，他们的影响力席卷过整个欧洲，所有人在庆功宴上大吃二喝，犹大也是。只是快乐无法长久伴随犹大，即使是在那一晚过后，他得到了很多人梦寐以求的：见过了很多人未曾瞥见过一瞬的约修亚，但他仍不知满足，仍无法踏步向前。归根结底，他太贪心了。</p><p>晚餐会上还有这么件事，当所有人都喝高了的时候，西门举出一张照片，那是他在粉丝论坛上发现的，那个（犹大眼中的）金毛蠢小子站在桌子上，说等一下啊大家我air drop到大屏幕上，犹大即使半醉都很警觉，他一把砸向那小子的屁股，把手机夺过，说什么东西你别乱来。</p><p>一看差点把手机扔出去。</p><p>昨晚半夜他和耶稣出去的时候被人拍下来了。</p><p>那是一张从侧面拍的照片，两个人倚在栏杆上，挨近镜头的是耶稣。谢天谢地，夜晚很黑，照片很糊，犹大当即就开始发挥了。</p><p>“这什么照片啊，你见耶稣穿过深色的衣服吗，还有这头发，怎么看都是黑色。”犹大把嘴一瘪，做出一副我不想理西门这个傻瓜的表情。棕色还是有些发挥余地的，他心一横，深棕硬说黑。虽然真实的情况是犹大当即就吓醒了，他不确定那是不是被最后那些人要求合影的人拍的，还是从更早的时候开始就被注意到了，他开始艰难的回想，当晚他们有没有说一些不该说的话。拍到他们接吻了吗，不，他们接吻了吗？</p><p>“这倒也是，可是旁边这个人很像你哎，他只露了个头不过……发型像你。”小雅各故意起哄。</p><p>“但我就是本地人，本地人……都有脱发问题。”犹大破罐破摔，这下全部人都开始笑。</p><p>最让他生气的是，耶稣也开始很大声的笑，好像这事和他没关系似的。</p><p>真是岂有此理。</p><p>这件事以集体嘲笑犹大草草收场，没人深究，照片只有那一张，网上的人也不太信，只是玛丽那个聪明的女人在很多天以后突然凑到犹大的耳边说，你骗不到我，那辆吉利在巴黎有一次违停记录，还有，那件外套是你的，虽然我猜你早销毁了吧。</p><p>犹大瞪大了眼睛，当场失去思考能力，他费了好大劲才找到一种凶狠的声音。</p><p>“……你别乱说。”</p><p>“怎么会呢？我只想说一句，你给我照顾好他。”玛丽和善的笑着，让犹大从外到里的结冰了，然后他笑眯眯的摸摸犹大的肩走了。</p><p>所有的女人都是中情局的特工，犹大对此深信不疑。</p><p>那段时间他们很黏糊，都要归功于那次夜行，耶稣说你追星追疯了，犹大说真非如此，也是你让我失去了理智。说这话的时候，离登台还有三十五分钟，而经纪人用他两腿间的东西摩擦着耶稣的白袍子，后者喘着气，双手高举过头顶，他不安的蹬着腿，小声哀求起了犹大，丝毫不顾自己才是身在高位的那个人。柔软的布料因为出汗，一片一片黏在他身上，他的额头汗津津的，眼睛是婴儿蓝。他美的不像个真人。</p><p>犹大，作为他的经纪人还在偏离重点地建议：你不如别说话了，等下要用嗓子。</p><p>耶稣眨了眨眼，金粉脱落，犹大随即明白了意思，他说：“出一点汗其实会让妆更贴，也更漂亮。”对，他连这个都知道。</p><p>耶稣又略带生气地看了一眼自己的演出服装。犹大又看懂了，但他蔫笑到：同一种颜色，也看不出来的，你觉得你的粉丝会发现吗？会因此脱粉吗，还是会更爱你？</p><p>耶稣终于张嘴反驳到：“他们会看出来的，他们会的，你知道那些狂热的饭，他们会用长焦相机拍下来放大了来看，瑞士那次，甚至有人隔着衣服发现了我肋下的伤。”</p><p>“明星真还是没有隐私的。”犹大不禁感叹。</p><p>耶稣怒视着他，那让他立刻认怂了，犹大去吻他，对他说：我带来了备用的一件。</p><p>9</p><p>犹大对着一张舞台上耶稣背对着观众席的自拍凝视了许久，是谢幕时拍的，有些人站了起来，有些人爬到了舞台边上，鲜花和礼物几乎把他活埋了，金色彩带满天都是，耶稣笑起来美极了，所有人看起来都很高兴，除了此时正在编辑这条的犹大，他和耶稣在办公室里，这里暂时只有他俩。</p><p>“我只是在核查我有没有露圈什么人。”他随便扯了个理由。</p><p>“你骗不过我。”</p><p>犹大躲开耶稣的目光，他感觉有汗流进皮质的颈环里，弄的他很不舒服。</p><p>“你愿意跟我分享你最近焦虑的原因吗？”耶稣问着：“你最近一次笑出声来还是因为大豆。”</p><p>“别再大豆了，大豆话题到此为止，”犹大打断，并没有真生气。</p><p>“如果你还抵抗的话，我将宣布一件恐怖的事。”</p><p>“试试看那能否吓到我。”犹大信心十足地。</p><p>“我讨厌大豆。你这个礼拜给我弄的所有大豆制品我都偷偷扔了。”</p><p>“什么？？？？？？”</p><p>犹大感觉地震了，他为该死的大豆处理方法跑断了腿，而提出这个提案的人竟然如此任性，该死，他以为他喜欢的！而且，你能相信吗，耶稣居然说出了讨厌这个词。不如直说你讨厌犹大得了。</p><p> 玩笑过后犹大招认了：“我只是觉得事态有些超出控制，回想起那时的场景。”</p><p>“你指的是？”</p><p>“迄今为止的一切，这场明星狂热。”</p><p>耶稣扬扬眉毛，示意他继续。</p><p>“我不是在否认我们迄今为止做过的努力，也没有质疑你和追捧你的任何人，我们就是干这个的，我知道，但我有时候想，这太超过了。你也许没有发现，我们每离开一个城市，就几乎可以说抽干了一个城市的一点血液，他们跟着你走，都是自愿的，它可能只有百分之几，或许只有零点几，但这只是一个城市和几场演出而已，哪怕是微小的数目，加起来也是很多的，看看这周的数据，这太疯狂了。这只是欧巡而已，谁知道事情还会怎么演变，这已经超脱了一个艺人的范畴，超出了我们可以管控的范畴，我恨那种感觉。”</p><p>耶稣耐心的听着，不是没有去思考其中的含义，但他反对了一点：“犹大，我们做到了其他人都没做到过的事情，而且是我在世的时候就做到了，这难道不是一切世界改变的先决条件吗？”</p><p>“你想怎么改变这世界？”犹大难以置信，在这么多苦难和历练之后，耶稣依然是无可理喻的天真。</p><p>耶稣长久的沉默了，很长时间以后，他才疲惫地回答：“我不知道，我想起码，往好的方向改变。”</p><p>犹大翻了个白眼。</p><p>“现实还真不是你说了就算的。”</p><p>“乐观一点。”</p><p>“不是他妈的乐观悲观的……对不起。”</p><p>耶稣放过了他的粗话，试图心平气和的和他讲道理，他抚摸犹大的背，犹大趴在一张桌子上，耶稣不怀疑他耳朵里正呼呼的冒气。</p><p>“你知道我是和平主义者，我也认为我有义务引导粉丝，那正是我那天演说的主题，你不会知道那将给这一代带来多大的改变，犹大，你没发现吗，他们愿意听我说话。他们也许不愿意听运动发言人，听政客，听总统的话，但他们愿意听我说话，这机会多么可贵！”</p><p>“而你现在认为你是总统了？这是你的州选？那么你赢了，我投你一票。”</p><p>犹大阴阳怪气的说。</p><p>“我……那是你说的！我没这么说过！”</p><p>“所以你认为当你的支持者超过运动发言人时，发言人不会对你出手？当你超过政客时，政客不会对你出手？当你……好吧，真有一天，当你的追随者比总统还多时，你认为总统不会杀了你？”</p><p>又开始了，他们之间特有的伤害方式。不同于世间普遍存在的争吵的共性是，他们几乎可以说是向着同一个目标，但是行路方式又如此不同。</p><p>“听着，耶稣，我从没怀疑过你会让世界变得更好，我也是这么希望的，我一直和你站在同一边的，但是你有时候也要睁开眼睛看看这世界的运作方式，它没你想象的那么好，而我只是想保护好你。”</p><p>犹大在用他自己的方式妥协了，他很怕事情再次演变成以前那样，他就是无法承受，但他同样也无法控制住不去顶撞对方。</p><p>耶稣叹了一口气，这几乎就已经开始叫犹大不能承受了。</p><p>“我知道，正因如此，世界才需要我的。”耶稣语气悲哀的说，像是在感叹犹大的冥顽。</p><p>“而我们需要你。我们需要你活着。”</p><p>“我怎么会死？我只是一个…名人，你可以这么说，就像世界上的许多其他名人一样，他们都能善终，也成就了很多事，犹大，我有你们，我们会一起做成的。”耶稣有些伤心地苦笑。</p><p>“我们是一盘散沙。”犹大毫不客气的反对：</p><p>“我们可能会不认你，可能会背叛你，你的粉丝有一天会反戈向你，媒体会颠倒是非，法官会离你而去。你再这么大张旗鼓的做一些你不该做的事情，会被狙击的，我们可能都不得好死，你会不得好死，历史中不是没有这样的例子，需要我举例吗？”</p><p>犹大的音量越来越大。</p><p>“不仅如此，就算你死了，我死了，这都不会停下，它就是不会轻易结束，你能懂吗？失控的人群会开始造谣，暴动，烧杀抢掠，发动战争，皆因为你，因为你此时没有多经思考的举动，因为你，自认为自己可以改变世界。”</p><p>耶稣因为他这番话，几乎可以算作疯话的东西而难以自制地抽起了鼻子，犹大立刻受不了了，但他的泪已然比耶稣先流了下来，是的，为他的心理疾病，使他不能很好的控制自己的情绪，为他又把耶稣骂哭了，哈，自己好大的胆子。</p><p>“那，你想要我怎么做，我的犹大？”</p><p>耶稣的语气，称呼，眼角的泪光，再一次让犹大心碎万分，他没法继续看耶稣的眼睛了，他想背过身子，做一些举措来让自己显得不那么软弱，结果是他把显示屏扔了出去，把相框扔了出去，办公桌一扫而空，文件洋洋洒洒飘了一地，耶稣吓坏了，他抬起双手试图去从后面抚摸犹大，结果让他没想到的，犹大像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样一下炸毛了，毫不费力地就把他甩了出去，于是耶稣忘了，此前本来就有这样的事情发生过，他太大意，认为犹大已经完全摆脱了旧日的阴影。</p><p>他认为犹大已经走出来了。</p><p>就算在此刻，耶稣想得也还是，他不愿意看到犹大在工作场所发病，加略人一向很爱面子的。</p><p>耶稣摔在好几米外的地方，额角磕在地上，披头散发，嘴唇破了。当他忍着剧痛花了几秒爬起来的时候，看到犹大的腿向自己走来，他艰难坐在地上，用手拖着身体向后挪动，一边抖如筛糠地摇着头，蓝眼睛四处游弋，这幅场景让人抓狂，满腹罪恶，让人怀疑起是否看到此情此景就要下地狱了。是的，对于犹大来说，撕碎他就像撕碎一朵花一样容易。</p><p>门被一下撞开，好多人冲进来，看到的是耶稣站着，试图把犹大抱在怀里，犹大先一步滑倒了，他的头撞在耶稣膝盖上，险些把他撞倒，然后犹大下跪了，他哭的目不忍视，椎心泣血，蜷缩成了黑乎乎的一团。</p><p>“我只是想……你，你哪怕一次……听我，听我说话。引退吧，引退吧，拉比。”</p><p>他觉得自己很委屈，因为每次耶稣说什么，犹大总是立刻就同意，而犹大说了什么，却这样的费力的才能让对方听进去。</p><p>犹大每说一个词，都像吞下一把刀子，他的声音被割的支离破碎，在这么一副崩溃的境地里，他还要分身用以换气，来维持生命，来完成这个他本想好好的，理智的和耶稣说出的话。</p><p>他本可以让这段他酝酿了许久的话更有说服力，成功的几率更高，他在利物浦买了房子，那里有他的船，他赎了回来，那缅因猫，他托人留了一只，还有没散出去的成吨大豆，他会试着让他爱上它的。他会试图让犹大成为更好的人，一个不需要被烟头烫伤就可以被亲吻的人。</p><p>他认为自己很糟时，耶稣说：“你做的很好。”</p><p>他认为自己不值时，耶稣说：“没有人不值得。”</p><p>现在他又说：我的犹大。</p><p>他总是一次一次给犹大好果子吃，让犹大信以为真，脱离引力，让他以为自己属于某个和地狱相差甚远的地方，他笃定耶稣一定就是从那个地方来的。是的，他不曾怀疑过，也许在某条时间上，真是如此，他真的是神的儿子，真能改变世界，但是在此时此刻，如果犹大还没疯，那么他不是的。</p><p>他只是个普通的人。</p><p>他不是耶稣基督，他是约修亚，那个凝视着圣母院哼唱一段美丽的调子的人，</p><p>犹大想做的全部，只是想让耶稣活的更久一些。</p><p>10</p><p>耶稣脸上没有眼泪，他在努力责备就在这时候也想去抱住犹大的自己，他没法对这样的犹大生气，他太可怜了，像只被打了个半死的豺狗似的，比此刻的自己看起来还要可怜百倍，这失态的样子，不仅仅是哭，耶稣看向他湿漉的裤裆，暴露在了他试图藏起的所有人面前。他看向其他人，其他人也都一脸错乱，谁在伤害谁？</p><p>肯定是耶稣被伤害了，这是个毋需讨论的问题，但，谁又伤害了犹大？</p><p>他们都说是那个疯疯癫癫的犹大.伊斯卡略自己。</p><p>只有犹大说，是耶稣，耶稣伤害了他。</p><p>犹大幻想的小电影中，耶稣让他跪在地上，他夹着烟，让犹大伸出舌头，犹大照做了，耶稣把烟头摁灭在舌面上，不准许他发出一点点声音，然后他把那烟蒂整个卷走，咀嚼吞咽下去，整个喉管都充满了发焦的味道。这个画面出现后犹大直接出了某些生理反应，尽管这太过，太过崩坏，没有一个动作是能够和耶稣联系起来的。<br/>他是爱和宽容，与伤害无缘，他从不吸烟，只喝一点点酒，没有成瘾问题，没有劣迹，人生的履历中没有污点。他耐心，和善，他爱每一个人。</p><p>他是纯白无暇，绝对无罪的。</p><p> </p><p>然而就是这种强烈反差的画面才给他带来了莫大的生理刺激，是的，那永远不会发生，但是在犹大的幻想里就可以。<br/>他被对方伤害，这种愿望可能永远不能被主观的达成，但他一直在用各种各样的方法达到类似的效果。幻想只是最简单的一种，争吵也是很有效的一种。<br/>有时，他会故意惹恼耶稣，但不是这次。<br/>在更过分的幻想里，他想去亲吻耶稣的脚背，但对方把他一脚踢开。他被勒着脖子，喘不上气，他手脚挣扎，小便失禁，他被冷冰冰的视线盯着，双眼上翻，在濒死的幻觉里感到莫大的满足。</p><p>他端着耶稣的头给世界看，那是美杜莎的头颅，定会掀起一场腥风血雨。</p><p>但是现在不会了，他不得不用这种方法让一切停转了。</p><p>犹大不知道有谁比自己还下贱了。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*现趴，完全原作无关的我流爽文。</p><p>非健康关系，躁郁犹M犹。<br/>本章没什么好预警的，只有悬疑伤痛文学。</p><p>建议大家本章听let you win.</p><p>*经纪人犹×巨星酥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>犹大泪流的一度接近脱水了，上面下面一起，他好坚强。</p><p>他不记得是何种意志力让自己从电梯门，而不是从楼顶离开大厦的，但凡见到过那一幕的人都回忆说，他根本是爬出去的，那个可怜人看上去就好像刚从滚筒洗衣机里捞出来，甩干的时候还甩坏了脑子，让他嘴里边哭边嘟囔着一些不能被称之为句子的神秘词，有人对着没心没肺地描述此事的西门翻了个白眼，拜托，那只是法语，他很确定他听到了“c`est fini（结束了）”。玛丽没有多犹豫要安抚哪个，他去扶耶稣的时候彼得和安德烈去拉犹大，结果转眼的功夫他们就没拉住让他跑了。</p><p>男人，玛丽说。</p><p>当时就算火车头也未必能牵得动他！兄弟俩解释说。</p><p>“所有人都安静。”</p><p>耶稣看着办公室里的一众混乱，把冰袋按到自己额边上，支架断裂的木头相框里十四人的照片无声地控诉着——照片是玛丽提议拍的，相框是耶稣自己做的，他还记得边角打磨了多久。他下午有一场需要提前录制的谈话节目，耶稣发现他找不到稿子，乱撒一地之后再被收起来就不知道被放到哪里去了，有人借机牢骚一番，所有人一阵忙活，才发现稿子被好好的放在犹大的抽屉里，责备犹大的人没有道歉，玛丽临时顶上了秘书，在车里帮他做了迷你演练，结束后耶稣口干舌燥之时才想起：他总是会在这之前给他一杯水的。</p><p>老天啊，这才过去两小时，他想犹大。他真是生自己的气，多半是气自己没法对任何人真的生气的性格。</p><p>其他人即便没有这么坦诚，数日之后也或多或少的承认：他们也是的，他们想犹大。不仅仅是因为犹大在做他们的工资表。</p><p>就像一开始还没有人意识能到，节目剪出来的样片里他笑着谈话的样子是如此自然，他是专业的艺人，不消片刻就完美的像是重新打印出来一般的标致了，他们总有办法让他掩盖伤痕的，化妆助理试图用遮瑕帮他处理淤青，被耶稣拒绝了，他摊开他的手心的伤口解释，你看，人总会受伤的，这没什么好掩盖的。</p><p>淤青被他含糊带过，他说那只是次意外。倒也没错。女主持人心碎般地说：god bless you。耶稣心碎的想着：god bless Judas。晚餐会的时候他们把点餐的平板传给耶稣，他看起来终于是心不在焉了，他们问他想要喝点什么？耶稣说：犹大在哪里？你们找他了吗？</p><p>每个团队都需要宠爱之源，也都需要班级小丑。他们太习惯犹大就在耶稣半径十米内的地方了，虽然很多时候他就和幽灵一样不可寻踪，时不时出来指手画脚一顿或蹦句气死人的话。但是谁能知道耶稣抬手是代表什么，他想要什么？犹大走的时候为什么不把读心术的技能书留下？</p><p>有时候一个人消失并非伴随着强烈违和，尽管这个人在团队中的作用可以说是举足轻重，但你总是能从小事中体会出来的。他不在了，他走了，但也不要伤心地表现的好像他死了一样，事实是，他们不相信犹大那个自大狂有过一点可能轻生的可能，他不可能自杀的，他连离开耶稣一阵都活不了，没过多久就会屁滚尿流的爬回来的。到时，他们会一致保证不提尿这个词，就为守护他薄的像纸一般的自尊心。</p><p>他们会集体选择性失忆，好让犹大不面临社会性死亡。</p><p>那个经纪人，或者说是他的秘书兼全职看护七天没有露过面了，马太恨恨的给他记了旷工，耶稣不合时宜地补充，是的，犹大晚上也没有回过家。所有人都看向耶稣，只有耶稣不知为何空气凝固。玛丽看每一个人的眼神像是在说愚蠢的迟钝的男人。</p><p>在临时上任伺候主子这件事上只有她最有发言权。玛丽曾凌晨两点收到耶稣的消息：我想我平时喝的那种酒没有了，我很难睡着。</p><p>谁会知道他睡前要喝一杯奥比安庄的红酒啊，她一度心力交瘁，她们又没有睡在一张床上过！</p><p>玛丽急急火火秒回到：就告诉我是什么牌子？我马上就送到。</p><p>对面停留在正在输入好多分钟，然后发过来一句可怜兮兮的，我不知道，连带着一个嘴往下撇的伤心符号。</p><p>除此之外，打开她这段时间的收件箱，还能找到类似：我不知道怎样让扫地机器人停下来，它把家里打扫了像是一千遍了；对不起玛丽，这本书你能再买一次吗，我不记得放在哪里了；我真不该为这种事麻烦你的，但我的枕头好硬。</p><p>玛丽也不知道哪种合他的意，半夜带来了十五个高低材质不同的枕头，搬上楼的时候愤愤的想：这怎么可能，枕头又不会自己换掉自己，难不成你平时枕的是副手的肚子吗？？</p><p>但这个好心的女人一腔吐槽在上楼看到耶稣那张脸的时候全散架了，他看起来就和吵架当天一样忧郁，为了让他睡着，她甚至唱起了摇篮曲，这和他来公司前幻想的一点也不一样。她不是来应聘妈妈的！虽然玛丽不得不承认哄耶稣睡觉是他十几年来最开心的事了。</p><p>耶稣也很甜蜜，他喃喃地说：你的嗓子本可以出道的，玛丽。</p><p>玛丽说：我倒不觉得妓女歌手这个人设现在会受欢迎了。</p><p>于是变成反过来安慰，耶稣抱着她轻拍她的背，玛丽感到浑身发热，一股电流从脊柱钻上了后脑，空气中弥漫着糖浆的味道，于是只有一瞬，她第一次嫉妒了犹大，她感到晕晕乎乎就像也喝了一杯睡前酒，酒精在她久未动情的大脑里发酵了。这感觉持续了不长时间，就又如同碳酸里的气体一样，慢慢随着她张嘴远去了。</p><p>玛丽习惯了不安定，这种安定的感觉让她发疯，他的怀抱太过舒适，自己没理由在他怀中安睡的，这种感觉让她一瞬间年轻了十几岁，回到了扯着妈妈衣角乞怜的时代，然后便是令人生厌的回想。她是抹大拉的玛丽啊，她好害怕被人抱着，却不害怕同时给三个人吹。</p><p>她说服自己，尽管不爱，并不妨碍她享受此刻，她只是任由自己闭上眼睛把头搁在对方的颈窝里，毛绒绒的黑发埋住她的脸，挡着她发红的耳根，她自身感到一阵发冷。</p><p>她曾经跟耶稣建议，要不要当失踪人口报案，如果是你的话他们一定会受理。</p><p>但是耶稣的回答是：我不认为这和失踪是一回事，玛丽，也许犹大只是不想再和我一块了。</p><p>玛丽看着耶稣，他说那话的时候语气出奇的平静，好像他真的感受不到任何事一样，但是你要是看过他那时的眼睛，你真的会因此抓狂。</p><p>玛丽发誓不是自己解读过度，耶稣的眼神令她心碎，没有任何人有权利让耶稣露出这种表情的，那就是叫人无法接受，他是这么好，甚至玛丽会觉得，不会有人在如此近距离的接触过耶稣后，还会不想再和他一块了，这违背了世界的法则，他根本就是一块超级磁石，坐在世界中心，让全世界的尘埃和微粒都往他身上靠，他们只是普通人，根本无法抵御这种恒星级别的吸引力。</p><p>她又难以自制地去想，如果，犹大真的从此不会回来呢？</p><p>她得到了她想要的吗？</p><p>她想不是的。</p><p>为了大家都能回归正轨，谁也好想想办法把那讨厌鬼找回来吧，她别扭死了，所有人也都别扭死了，他们集体无法接受这个不端分子，或者说是没有不端分子的耶稣，他看起来一点没变，但总有种怪怪的感觉，玛丽作为头号粉丝，第一个要跳出来维护这种象征。耶稣一点错都没有。</p><p>早上玛丽醒来竟发现自己四仰八叉的独霸了耶稣的床，四下无人，弄的她惶恐万分地咚咚咚跑下楼，发现耶稣正和电煎锅斗智斗勇，厨房冒着巨大的白烟，烟雾触发器的电池摆在吧台上。客厅沙发上有一条毯子和好多枕头，这令她十分十分过意不去，但又想到耶稣蜷在这一堆蓬松的东西里睡觉的样子就觉得十分可爱，看看他的眼窝，他昨晚到底睡了多久？</p><p>耶稣发现她后打了声招呼，举着铲子，你先坐，炒蛋马上就好，然后尴尬的看了眼自己锅里的东西。换玛丽冒烟了，没想到竟然是对方给她做早餐，她不认为犹大有享受过这种待遇，尽管她十分怀疑那一坨横竖看不出是鸡蛋的东西是否是给人类准备的料理。</p><p>但是管他的，嘿，偶像滤镜。玛丽心花怒放的凑上去，提出她来负责榨点果汁，然后去倒腾冰箱，拿出两个柳橙和一个快坏的凤梨，耶稣说：“我要想加多少糖就加多少糖。”玛丽说当然，随你吧，她不知道成年人争论这个有什么意义。</p><p>直到玛丽迅速地做好了她的果汁，坐在餐桌上前后晃着腿看着耶稣的背影，她擅自宣布幻想同居失败。是啊，无论如何都很怪。这个多愁善感的女人，她不确定自己是不是因为童年和从业经历，变得极度渴求爱又极度不信任爱，此刻不是她在看到耶稣的巨幅广告第一眼时的幻想吗，为什么她现在得到了这么多，但一点也不快乐？</p><p>她没法心安理得地说服自己活在这种状态的日常下，这是不真实的，玛丽毫不留情的谩骂了曾经有过恋爱幻想的自己，他太明亮，和所有男人都不一样，在他面前黑暗会无所遁形，她倍感压力，会审视自己是否配得上这份恩泽，他光是看了我一眼就是一种殊荣了。没有人配的上耶稣的，犹大也不行，但犹大无疑是他们所有人当中最接近光的人。</p><p>玛丽想着，光是和耶稣近距离的待了一晚上就已经浑身发烫了，那么不过多时就会达到燃点了。有时候玛丽觉得犹大用数不清的花样来顶撞耶稣，无视他们身份差别的样子只是可笑地寻求关注，这时她却又有点佩服犹大了。</p><p>谁会热衷于直视日冕呢，你不得不佩服这份勇气。</p><p>他会因此瞎了双眼。</p><p>12</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>玛丽摆出一副讨好的笑，确实是真心的，她从不怀疑自己对耶稣的爱，然后又低头看了看盘子里的东西，强力压下心中困惑。</p><p>“炒蛋。和水煮大豆。”</p><p>为什么是大豆？玛丽困惑更甚，他看耶稣平淡的把一勺寡淡无色的黄色浆糊塞进嘴里，憔悴的冲她微笑了一下，于是她也学着样子来了一下。</p><p>“不算太差。”这是真心话。</p><p>“谢天谢地。”耶稣小小的开心了一下，于是玛丽觉得值了，带着对耶稣同样的滤镜享用起来，他们的第一顿合作烹饪的早餐包括炒碎的鸡蛋，水煮又被压烂的大豆糊，甜到发齁的混合果汁——这个餐桌上唯一看得出原材料的东西，但是玛丽很开心的和他享用完了，她把自己那份都吃完了，还吃了中间耶稣倒给她的一大半，耶稣吃到一半突然放下勺子，让玛丽很意外，他以为他很少在意食物的，结果耶稣说：“不是因为不好吃，我只是真的难以忍受大豆。”</p><p>玛丽再次感到困惑。</p><p>关于他竟然用了难以忍受这个词。</p><p>玛丽笑笑说：“没关系的，我等会来清理盘子。”</p><p>耶稣点点头。</p><p>玛丽刷碗的时候感到有一点点心酸，他很熟练的做着这项工作，扭头看到耶稣怅然若失的坐在院子里，今日并非工作日，晴空万里，过度的曝光让他看起来就快消失了，玛丽不忍直视，回来继续打扫，下一刻她差点把盘子摔在地上：</p><p>冰箱的侧面，洗碗池的旁边贴着一张超大黄色的便利条，本身颜色醒目，但是诡异的位置差让它被忽略到了现在。她读着上面的字，一共四条，手写字意外的悦目。</p><p>奥比安庄的红酒在地下室有很多存货，喜欢用小碗来喝；</p><p>扫地机器人其实是声控的，每天早晨自动启动，如果不想让它继续工作只需要说出下面的指令；</p><p>买了还没读过的书按顺序摆在书架第三层的格子里了；</p><p>账号的草稿箱里有很多拟好的推文，可以直接发，每三天发一条足以发到四月上旬。</p><p>玛丽承认他读完这文字有一种想哭的冲动，没有落款，但还能是谁呢？她心思细腻地注意到，每一条都缺失了主语和宾语，但任谁都能立刻领会这是为谁，句式更像一种单纯的命令，用着写说明书一般僵硬的指示，但她感觉这几行字上的感情都快要溢出来，直到堵塞水槽了，它是如此的细致，又如此的言简意赅，像是一种逃避般的关爱，从它被放置的位置来看，他也像一份被精心撰写的书信，从他书写的仔细程度来看，天啊，他甚至不愿意在里面加入一个哪怕多余的词，好像在别人觉得他自作多情之时，这简练的写法可以为他开脱，让他有话可说。但谁会为此质疑他呢，妈妈玛利亚啊，她都忘记他们为什么吵架了。</p><p>但是如果他如此情真意切的写了这份便条，为什么要放在这种很难注意到的地方？如果他是一个如此具有表现欲和寻求关注的人的话，这份便条会成为他的辩白，玛丽皱起了脸，发觉没有这么简单。</p><p>他是有意这么做的。</p><p>他不是写给耶稣，而是写给不管是谁，写给此刻正在照顾他的人看的，不然为什么选在这种要刷碗才看得见的刁钻角落，如果真是如此，玛丽觉得这份刚刚看起来还十分温暖的便条顿时变得充满警示意味了，好像在宣布他对耶稣习惯的了解程度，从他这么认真的指示了他认为最重要的事情以后，任何胆敢不去执行的人都会被犹大恶狠狠的揪着领子，他不怀疑犹大真会这么做。</p><p>紧接着，一个更为令人胆寒的念头冒了出来。</p><p>这份便条是从哪一天开始被贴在这里的？</p><p>如果犹大还在这里，他就不需要写这东西，这无疑是给外人看的。</p><p>里面所描述的解决之道，这些问题是在何时被提出的？</p><p>玛丽忘了是他离去的第几天，但反正不是同一天，如果不是犹大的预案，就是他一条一条加上去的，她重新检查了一遍，似乎确实是按耶稣向他请求的先后顺序来写的。</p><p>而且他还把看上去对他们来说都最重要的，可以说是工作交接的东西放到了最后，最无关紧要的位置。</p><p>犹大是如何知道的？</p><p>这些信息，她很确定那些都是耶稣临时起意，用自己的手机，亲自发给他的，发的时候也都没有别人在场，不然他就不必大费文章地求助到她头上。就算他们见过耶稣也不会表现的像是十年都没有见过犹大那样的伤感。没有，她几乎可以肯定他们十三人中的任何人在这几周内都没有见过犹大，连个影子都没有。</p><p>除非，他来过，每天都来，但没人目击。</p><p>玛丽感到一阵毛骨悚然，她惊恐万分，有什么东西缠上了她的脚，她低头去看，便又听到斧子破门的声音，玛丽动弹不得，仿佛正被不可名状的远古生物盯着看，她感到血液结冰，感到一千个灵魂的重量，塞壬嚎哭，细胞大批大批破裂，那张便利条就像一张鬼画符，一张索命的符纸。那就像一个诅咒，玛丽无声地尖叫着。</p><p>看《闪灵》的时候她的心跳都没有这么快过。</p><p>犹大观察了多久？</p><p>明星诚然没有隐私，但玛丽不敢否认对他甚至知道了耶稣手机里的内容感到害怕，如果这都算可以轻易做到的程度，他还知道什么信息？他看到了他们相拥吗？他看到了此时此刻吗？他们在明处，而犹大在暗处，做着可能不是有玛丽这般敏锐的察觉力可能都不会注意到的，几乎可以称之为恶趣味的行径，她又看看纸条上的内容，那无疑溢满了爱，谁都无法对此提出质疑。只是她不明白，犹大为何要死死揪住耶稣不放，如果真的如此执着，回来就可以了，他想犹大也知道他们所有人都欢迎的。</p><p>犹大在潜入此地的时候会是何种表情，玛丽发现他的想象苍白无力，严重缺乏一个具象，犹大会恶狠狠地盯着吗，她想犹大不敢的，那么他会哭吗，玛丽不知道他会不会真的就一直哭到现在。玛丽在几秒内对犹大的脑补一度接近妖魔化，她想，犹大会不会托着腮，不怒反笑呢，玛丽深知自己没有做任何对不起自己和犹大的事情，她没有感到心虚，也不相信犹大会因此生她的气，他从来不会的，犹大没有嫉妒过任何一个围着耶稣转的男人或女人，因为那个人就是会给人一种狂傲的自信，仿佛他笃定他和耶稣的关系超过了任何人。</p><p>她只是对一个发狂的男人单纯感到害怕而已。</p><p>最后一个问题，</p><p>万一，她是说万分之一，犹大有没有可能害耶稣？</p><p>13</p><p>几千万关注者的设备上弹出一条推送，一张最新的照片，来自jesus_christ_official。</p><p>照片里的耶稣坐在一张花园椅上，穿着一件宽宽大大的针织毛衣，但那对于三月的早晨来说还是太早了，玛丽怕他感冒给他加了条毯子，被他随意的搭在肩上。他的裤腿被挽起来，小腿以下的部分什么都没穿，他赤着脚，用脚趾肆意的感受着铺以软叶巴法罗的草坪触感，草叶轻软地挠着他的脚底，有一点痒，从脚指缝中间穿过，凉丝丝的带着些许微博的露水。他的左踝沾上了一点泥。</p><p>取景框正面平行，耶稣看着镜头，金属金的打卷头发因为这用力过猛的打光都变成了正宗白金，未经打理的自然撒开，他大半个身子都淹没在暖洋洋的阳光里，天光使他缺失了一些面部细节，也让他看起来比实际上状态好的多，稍微凹陷进去的脸侧肌肉让你难以判断他此刻具体的表情，但大多数人会说那是一个秉承着一贯的亲和力，平静，同时略带肃穆的凝视。</p><p>天气是罕能一见的超级大晴天，一丝云都没有，让这个地区人们的社交账号的日推率保暴增，人们狂发照片，用力亲近自然，还美滋滋带了好多“#阳光沙滩”“#阳光疗法”这种无意义的tag，玛丽刷着平台一脸难以置信的挑起眉，神啊，看看这些人们，如果你真的爱他们，多给他们点大晴天吧。</p><p>这张照片是玛丽拍的，尽管他还对那张怨灵便条心有余悸，但是仔细想想，犹大什么坏事都没干，他也不会伤害耶稣的，也许他只是一个非常在乎的人，又刚好足够别扭不敢抛头露面，只是想帮助没他那么了解耶稣的人更好的照顾耶稣呢？你可以说这是冷战时期，冷战的人是犹大和犹大自己。玛丽有了另一个主意，一个不能说就会有任何实质性进展，但也值得一试的提案，她拉开滑门跑向他，拿着手机鼓动地说：“我们来拍一张计划外的照片。”</p><p>“你的意思是？”</p><p>“今天天气很好，全伦敦都在拍照，”玛丽微笑了一下，声音温柔：“如果你说的是计划外，那就是让我们来发一条不在…犹大的预案里的推，这偶尔也值得一试。”</p><p>玛丽在说到那个名字时略微停顿了一下，她在观察耶稣的脸色，几乎没有变化，除了头稍微的歪了一下，但她很快就看到那这是他对整个这个提议的反馈，耶稣说：“好啊，让我换件衣服，还要再处理下头发？我几乎是刚起床。”</p><p>他用的是那种略带疑问的语气，玛丽不奇怪，他从来就是那种不会很主动营销自己的人，要说现在的自知之明也多半是被训练出来的结果，玛丽及时说到：“不，不，我们就这样拍，这样直接拍，否则就跟任何一张精心准备的照片没区别了，也不能叫做计划外了，不是吗？”</p><p>“玛丽，我不确定我是否真的能这样做，你知道那些协议。”耶稣抬起头看着他，语气仍然温和，但他有一点点被她说服了，玛丽可以看得出他在天性里还是有一些常人皆有之的叛逆情节，尤其是当你长久的被要求做一件事的时候，那就自然变成了你的分内，而耶稣像任何人一样，也想要挑战它。</p><p>“要我说，你现在看起来就和完美没什么两样了，他们也都会这么觉得的，”玛丽继续说：“我这里真正的主意是……我不知道这是否冒犯了，你可以隔空问候一下犹大，就看看他会怎样？”</p><p>耶稣睁大眼睛，一下就明白了玛丽的意思。他们也许没有看着犹大，但犹大一定时刻看着他的，他对此敢保证，尤其是这个犹大比任何东西都用心对待的账号，那是他一路走来的凭证，犹大是造路人。于是玛丽和耶稣凑在一起小声嘀咕了一阵，耶稣赞赏了这个想法，长久以来他其实没有亲力试图挽回犹大，也许他等的就是这个。耶稣想，作为当事者他也许有一点麻木了，所有遗憾都值得挽回，更何况是犹大呢？</p><p>玛丽退远了直到方框里盛的下他，咔嚓。于是回到一开始，大家都看到了那张照片，只不过全世界看到的都是：“有一阵没发过了，你们大家怎样？”</p><p>只有犹大看到的是：“已经有一段时间了，你怎么样？”</p><p>*It's been a while. How are you doing？</p><p>这句子是耶稣打的，玛丽只能叹其精妙，耶稣发完以后如释重负的呼了一口气，仍然可以说郁郁寡欢，看向别的地方：“起码我曾经试过。”</p><p>试着朝宇宙发射电波，玛丽暗自补充。</p><p>“这也是我这个账号发的第一条东西，感觉好奇妙。“耶稣盯着那个不断上涨的转赞数目看，这玛丽大惊失色，大叫自己曾为他写的东西如此的着迷过，耶稣也惊到了，决定还是不告诉她那是谁写的了。万万没想到回想来得如此之快，他们聊了几分钟后，耶稣的手机端就收到了一条陌生ip登陆的警告，他点了忽略，刷新了一下主页，草稿箱里多出了一条内容。</p><p>“不错的尝试，只是别试图追踪我，这是加密海外ip。 “</p><p>“王八蛋，我们没想到那么远呢。“玛丽怒了，一阵子前她还暗地里为犹大辩护了一番，这会他又觉得他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋了，耶稣只是想试探性的让一步，打个招呼而已，看看他那活像被摸了屁股的野猫一下蹦出五米的样子。</p><p>只是紧接着，草稿箱又多了一条内容。</p><p>“你没有发准备好内容的那些东西。地上很冷。“</p><p>玛丽目瞪口呆，她是真的不懂犹大了，前半句是指责，后半句又在在意他光脚踩草地，可能还在为耶稣穿的太少发愁，那为什么不能一开始就好好说话？为什么不能就……回来呢？反观耶稣，刚刚还在对着那充满警觉的第一条发懵，看到第二条的时候他的表情立刻就柔和下来了，他一边轻轻摇头一边充满爱怜地说着：哦，犹大。</p><p>玛丽看看犹大的幽灵草稿通讯，又看看耶稣，又看看手机屏幕，对这两个人翻了个绝望的白眼进屋去了，他还愿意沟通，根本就没什么大不了的！</p><p>此时的犹大坐在一间全然无光的房间里，百叶窗紧闭着，数个显示器上内容各异，都和那个此前刚刚和他进行过超时空对话的男人有关，墙上也到处贴着便签，清一色的黄色底色记录着他最近的工作内容， 数不清的照片，表格，密封袋装着的样本，让这地方看起来就像个疏于打理的罪犯密谋地点，外面的蓝天好像和他无缘似的。取暖器嗡嗡带来烘烤般的潮热，让这片空间内的霉味更甚了，犹大的近前是一个塞满了的烟灰缸，所有的烟头都是被什么东西强行按灭的，而他捂着脸，用力从指缝里正视着一个正面最大的显示器，号啕大哭。</p><p>上面是一张全屏的照片，坐在阳光里的耶稣正看着他，他没有笑，但语气里满是关怀。</p><p>“已经有一段时间了，你怎么样？”</p><p>14</p><p>犹大感觉自己的声音从很远的地方传来，他不确定自己是回应了那句问候，还是诅咒出声了，或者是被耶稣问的哑口无言，毕竟他不好，一点也不好。他糟糕透了。</p><p>他在忙着体验痛苦，但是没有耶稣的加持，它们全都索然无味。</p><p>他刺耳又穿透力极强的哭声不过多时就变得抽抽泣泣的，犹大下意识地又去想摸烟盒，这时他被一直站在房间里，他右后方的一个男人按住，准确的说，是像钳子一样捏住他动作的手腕，那声音尖利又难以置信的冷，他不耐烦地呵住犹大：</p><p>“你该清楚要怎么做了。“</p><p>他开大合地喘了几口气，再三确保了自己一开口不会像个扯了带的磁带，那还是失败了，但起码没有显得太卑劣。“四月初的那个周末，“紧接着，犹大的语气变得前所未有的谦卑和礼貌，用一种他从来没有过的说话方式，近乎哭求到：</p><p>”到时，请多给我一点时间，亚那。“</p><p>三月末到四月初的那一周是耶稣及其母经济公司的一个小小庆典，那是专属他们的纪念日，在很多年前的那一周，耶稣基督出道了，发了轰动世界的第一支单曲，吸引了最初一批的关注者，紧接就是从涨潮到海啸，从火星到林火般的扩张，他把明星效应发挥到了极致，他吸引了一批志同道合的朋友……彼得和安德烈在这时抢话：他们就是最初加入进来的人之一，很开心看他能有今天的成绩。</p><p>耶稣笑着接受了这祝福，他们倒了香槟，红酒和许多其他酒，在客厅里交换着祝词，玛丽花了一天装饰耶稣的房子，到处挂了金色的彩带，换了纯白桌布和新餐具，还大费周章的买来了棕榈盆景，结果那帮男人就像没看见似的进门就直接拥抱耶稣了，玛丽开始还想咆哮为什么没注意我做了什么，她又看到耶稣，一个这些天来绽放出了最真挚动人笑容的人，一个全宇宙都为之狂热的男人，就在他们中间，和他们这么亲密，玛丽就觉得其他的其实都不重要了。</p><p>耶稣在这时走过来拥抱了她：“谢谢你这段时间为我做的，你最好了。哦还有，谢谢你装饰房子。“</p><p>玛丽热泪盈眶。</p><p>所有人一起碰杯，玛丽拍下了这个瞬间，十二只手和杯子凑在一起，不同的阶级和肤色组成一个紧密的圆。那虽然是个平均的圆环，但大家都觉得，这个图案在此时也是有重心的，那是其中一只受过伤的手。</p><p>“敬我们至今拥有的一切。“耶稣说。</p><p>大家都有些感性，连一贯稳重的彼得和雅各布都哭了，玛丽提议到，趁大家都哭的惨不忍睹之前，他们应该拍一张合影，然后用她搭建的串串灯墙当背景。大多数都赞同，达太和西门的反对被驳回了，达太是因为不喜欢拍照，西门是因为他刚刚被一整个蛋糕扣在脸上，结果还不知道是谁干的。玛丽说：给你一分钟时间去换个头。</p><p>耶稣终于还是略带伤感的抛出一句：“我真希望犹大也在这儿。“</p><p>一句话让气氛变得尴尬起来，大家都不知道说什么好了，他们有一个没有耶稣在内的群组，来之前彼此保证过不提起犹大那个丧气鬼，除非耶稣先提了，那你们就要立刻使出浑身解数让他开心起来。</p><p>此刻寂静无声，大家仿佛一时间都在拼命张嘴说话，但谁也没有成功发出声音。他们彼此看着，又看向茫然的一点也没有被这突然变成冷色调的空气感染到的耶稣，他独自摇了摇头。</p><p>突然，不知道谁第一个发现了他。</p><p>“犹大！“</p><p>来人穿着一件打满了补丁的街头风棕皮夹克，一如往常地叉着胳膊，倚靠在大门口的门柱上，用皮鞋尖抵着地面，只不过大家觉得，比起嘲讽，他此刻的笑容更接近腼腆，那是暧昧，和一种很难描述的苦笑。他看一个两个，然后所有人都注意到他了，就撇起嘴做了一个怪表情，头上皱起好几层抬头纹，仿佛在说：不要责备我。</p><p>有人喊叫，有人骂他，但几秒后就变成了铺天盖地的笑骂，大家立刻责备他，他们这么久没发工资就因为找不到你做的工资表，你留下一堆烂摊子，你欠我们好多。彼得拍拍他的肩，西门拥抱了他又和他勾肩搭背，他被众人推搡着走近人群中心，玛丽挡住了他，以犹大来不及反应的速度给了他一耳光，犹大想伸手接住，但是又突然放弃了抵抗，于是左脸被结结实实地扇了一下，所有人都在起哄，犹大放空大脑，突然想起了很久前耶稣说过的一句话，所以他偏过头，把右脸伸给玛丽，冲她挑了挑下巴。</p><p>玛丽看着这个说不上哪里变了，但像换了一个人一样的犹大，笑容和泪水一起涌出来，这是犹大，犹大真的回来了。于是玛丽停住了伸到一半的手，摸了摸犹大被打的发红的一边脸，踮起脚尖抱住了他。</p><p>这下换犹大懵比了，但他很快适应了这个女人的温情，他微微低下身子，近乎温柔地拍了拍玛丽的背，玛丽放开他，为他让开了去路。</p><p>犹大终于来到耶稣面前，耶稣侧着身，柔软地注视着他。犹大直到走到足够近的地方也没有敢看耶稣的眼睛，他酝酿了一个拥抱，但很快质疑了自己是否还配拥抱耶稣，在做过了这么多事以后，他抬起的胳膊僵住了，犹大闭起眼睛，感觉自己在颤抖，他真不擅长做这事的，有这么多人看着。他等待了很久，也就是现实里的几毫秒，觉得不再应该把先妥协的立场留给耶稣，于是他紧紧地拥抱了他。</p><p>犹大用他有力的小臂绕过耶稣的腰，使劲地环柱他，好像怕他溜走似的，他把脸埋进他毛绒绒的厚厚的金发，偷偷的亲了好几下他的脖子，接着犹大泪如泉涌，他用自己的脸蹭着耶稣的后颈，像一只谄媚的猫一样，只是他永远地放下了猫的自尊。他开口了。</p><p>“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉……我很抱歉，为那些我犯过的错，为那些我犯错时错过的道歉，还有我将要犯下的错，拉比，我希望那还不算晚，我很抱歉，你能……”犹大突然说不下去了，就像他意识到了自己不配提出这个任性的请求。</p><p>耶稣温柔的打断他，他低低地说：“是的，我原谅你，我永远会原谅你的，犹大，我的犹大。”</p><p>犹大坐在自己脑海的放映厅里，那里向来空无一人，但是这一次有一个黑暗中的人影坐在他旁边，犹大看不清他的脸，但意外感到很安全，那个人慢慢覆上犹大的手，手指插进他的指缝把他带起来，轻轻的放进了一个装满水的浅碟里，然后是温柔的一句话，犹大感到高兴，他感受到了那个人手心上特殊的纹路，那是一种绝无仅有的记号，犹大想他知道那是谁了。耶稣胳膊绕过他的肩膀，手攀着他的脖子，打断他的幻想，犹大把腰压的很低，这个动作比往常来说要容易的多，他安慰着犹大像安慰着一只比自己还矮小很多的动物，犹大站立不稳，浑身瘫软，正慢慢的往下滑，全靠耶稣他才没有摔下去。他感觉到犹大在用脸蹭自己的脖子，热泪接触到自己那处的皮肤，他知道犹大现在是什么表情，很高兴自己面对着所有人，而犹大正面和自己相拥，所有人都看不见他的脸。</p><p>所以尽情的撒娇吧。</p><p>就像古老的无酵节一样，越过吧，他们还会有无数个今天这样的纪念日，直到他们都老去。</p><p>*逾越节写作passover，拆开即pass over越过</p><p>耶稣用自己的袖子在没人看得见的地方揩干了犹大的眼泪，他看不见犹大的脸，但果然自己袖口变得湿乎乎的。玛丽手快抓拍了一张，他们等这个深受喜爱的讨厌鬼独占耶稣了足够长的时间，等到都有人抗议了，就是洗完脸的西门，然后被人推了一下。</p><p>他们补上了一句迟来的欢迎回家，以及好多句牢骚，他们合了影，暂时放进断腿退休的相框里，耶稣说他会重新做一个的，他们发布了照片，看粉丝的尖叫狂欢，所有人发自内心地感到满足。</p><p>15</p><p>腓力是第一个醉的人，在西门痛斥他的无能之时，他自己也晃悠着倒下了，玛丽是最后醉的，她只是抱着耶稣曾经睡过的那些枕头睡的很安静。夜已深了，这是个大房子，所有人都找了临时休憩的场所各自东倒西歪。很快，那里只剩下犹大和耶稣了。</p><p>犹大来的晚，几乎没喝多少，耶稣是单纯抗酒精，他从来不会喝醉。</p><p>他们并肩走在那座院子里，夜风凛冽，犹大把自己的衣服脱下来为他穿上，结果他里面只穿了件紧身黑T。犹大暗自有些沾沾自喜，因为此时黑暗中，穿着黑色衣服的耶稣和数日前，巴黎那个出逃之夜的形象出奇的像，那是他最喜欢的，最真实的，只有他一人见过的耶稣。耶稣却看着走神的犹大，说上楼拿件衣服吧，犹大说不用，见到你之后我都像发烧了一样烫，耶稣摸了摸他，果然热的吓人，耶稣严肃地说：“你真的发烧了。”</p><p>犹大笑着摇摇头：“我很清醒，你清醒吗？”</p><p>“当然。”耶稣不明白犹大所指。</p><p>“那么，你重新考虑过吗？“</p><p>耶稣现在明白了。</p><p>“犹大，我认真考虑过，我会引退的，但不是现在。“</p><p>犹大明显地比他慢了几步，但很快就跟上了。</p><p>“我想也是，不然前几天的LIVE你就不会去了。“</p><p>“犹大，我很抱歉，我清楚你的想法，但是有一些事情我现在必须去做，如果现在停下我将来就会后悔。“</p><p>犹大这下彻底停住了，他语气变得非常悲怆，他也非常肯定，最后两个词接近恳求：“如果你现在不停下，你不会有将来的，相信我。“</p><p>耶稣微不可闻地叹了口气，他返回来站到犹大身边，不去接他此时的话。</p><p>“你还记得我们相遇的那天吗？“耶稣问。</p><p>“嗯。“犹大闷闷地答应。</p><p>三年前的一个秋日，他们在美国西海岸的一个小城市，耶稣在当地受邀参加一场小型演出，那是他还没有现在这般当红，但也已经积攒了数量可怕的追随者，只不过在美国，在这个城市他的影响力还没有开始扩散。当时他们结束工作，耶稣穿着常服和几个亲近的工作人员吃完饭在城区闲逛，想在起码离开之前感受一下当地的特色风情，耶稣记得和他一起的是彼得安德烈他们两个，还有腓力和巴多罗买，当从一个路口经过时，一阵喧闹惊动了他们。</p><p>他们还没打算想一看究竟，远远的就看到一个高大的男人揪着一个衣衫褴褛的乞丐把他丢在一边，一边对他高声辱骂，引了一众围观的人，他们问到发生了什么？周围有人说，那男人踢翻了乞丐的钱碗。</p><p>耶稣摇摇头，想上前去，腓力赶忙拉住他说，别理那个疯了，或者我去揍他。</p><p>不，腓力！耶稣难以置信的看他一眼，我不是这个意思。</p><p>他穿过重重人群，上去拉住那个讨厌男人的手臂，他问：“好先生，你为什么生气？“</p><p>当然，那个男人就是犹大。</p><p>他立刻因为这过于礼貌的称呼讥笑了一下，紧接着对耶稣打量一番，得出了结论，不是本地人，可能是游客，于是也就耐心地对他解释：“他是个骗子，他的胳膊根本没有瘫痪，他只是在利用人们…像你这样的人的同情心。“</p><p>然后他又苦笑了一下，说：“我往碗里放了一百美元。“</p><p>耶稣惊讶了，他温柔地赞叹：“我没说错，你真是个圣人。“</p><p>犹大说不，我是个混蛋，然后转身离去。</p><p>当天晚上，别人告诉犹大，你知道今天那个和你说话的是谁吗。犹大说一个金黄色的摇滚朋克儿罢了，我不知道，我不在乎，对方说了名字，那家伙在欧洲正红着呢，犹大十分不情愿的牢记心底了。</p><p>他纹在了身上。</p><p>又过了几天，犹大寝食难安，不远千里找到耶稣，他的经济公司前台看犹大一副地痞流氓的样子毫不犹豫地赶走他，气的犹大出去换了身整套的西装三件套，终于在接见室见到了他。</p><p> “我等候多时了，犹大。“</p><p>他怎么会知道我的名字？犹大晕乎乎的想，他可真是个魔术师。</p><p>不，比那更甚，他是太阳神，也是阿弗洛狄忒，他从希腊神殿大驾光临。</p><p>他用受过重伤的手和犹大握手，犹大听见自己冲动地说：我可以和你一块吗。</p><p>总有人以为犹大混蛋，但犹大其实很善良，耶稣是知道的，耶稣看他第一眼就知道，他从没见过因为同情就给一张百元钞的人，他并不富裕，只是感情太丰富了，一个看外表你很难得出的结论。犹大是那种看到乞丐就会给乞丐钱的人，但用来反驳自己善良的是，倘若发现他只是在博取同情，演戏就为了轻松的混口饭吃，犹大会把他的胳膊真的打断。</p><p>你可以说他是最恶毒同时又最富同理心的一个人，但犹大为自己辩护：我只是太难相信。</p><p>他总是会为很多同样不幸遭遇的人加一把尺子，先假定他们是善良的，如果他们并非不幸，他会让他们加倍偿还。这就是耶稣和他不同的地方，耶稣不会计较，会摸着犹大的肩膀安抚他说：“犹大，那没关系的，他们不是坏人，他们总有一天醒悟的。”</p><p>彻头彻尾的浪漫主义，活在他的理想国。</p><p>就像现在这样，没人生性就恶，没有努力会被否认，没有罪不值得原谅，没有一段理想终成笑谈。</p><p>耶稣说：“我相信你，你一直就像我想的那样。我相信你也理解我的，我的选择就是继续前进，而你要和我一块儿的，犹大，你知道我是哪种人。“</p><p> “你让我变得可以相信你，基督，我已经彻底变成另外一个人了，但……“犹大哽咽了一下，大喘一口气：”……你要信我这次，我是为你好，我真的是为你好。是真的。“</p><p>犹大在一瞬间觉得所有的词语都离自己远去了，他不再巧舌如簧，面对耶稣他太容易变得情绪化，他想说的很多，说出来的却只是一味的重复，恳求，以为可以凭这份毅力打动耶稣，但他同样不知道，耶稣在认定了的时候可以很顽固。他倒也不能渴求一个乐观者变得和他一样，他也确实是个悲观者没错，当他有了一团火，他要用全力捂住，他害怕风杀死他，却不怕那烫伤自己。</p><p>犹大很清醒，没有人想让自己担当的艺人退休，起码不是在这种狂热正达到顶峰的阶段，在工作领域，犹大是经纪人，而耶稣是他的工作来源，耶稣越火热犹大拿的红利也越多，就算哪天耶稣身陷囹圄他也完全可以全身而退。但更私人关系的层面，他建议耶稣这样考虑，听听他的话，作为一个不带任何目的的朋友，一个没有被任何私心影响或冲昏了头的客观建议者，或者说，一个情人，一个犹大绝不敢说也不敢想的词。他不需要退路，就算会因此失去经纪人的资格，没了工作，作为打断耶稣星途的直接关系人被人们口诛笔伐，那又怎样，起码耶稣安然无恙，而他是那个力挽狂澜的人。但是耶稣两次都反对了他，到现在一切都为时已晚。</p><p>耶稣苦笑着问他为什么这么笃定他会有事。</p><p>犹大不知道如何说出口。</p><p>他只是久久地站着，抗争着这个从内部撕咬他的脑子的炎魔，直到浑身着火，耶稣说的没错，他确实发烧了。他如何说出口？我们会背叛你那些话，那都是真的，因为此时此刻就是由我来做。</p><p>两点五十六分，离那一刻还有四分钟。</p><p>在这关键的一刻犹大突然觉得舌心痛痒难耐。</p><p>结果说出口的是：</p><p>“你可以吻我吗。“</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16</p><p>【推文：混乱之夜】</p><p>一段用手机拍摄的影像被上传到了社交网络上，转发腾的跳了一下，从无到有，就像第一颗坠入湖面的石子，原来根本不是什么石子——而是陨石，刚一触地就炸出惊涛骇浪了，这段长达三分二十秒的视频有了无数个版本，无数种解读，一切只用了一夜。</p><p>人们等不及第二天的官方通告了，整个半球都对着屏幕议论纷纷，有人为他辩护，有人对他质疑，有很少数的人崩溃大哭了，更多的人则像被复制出来的一样重复那个句子：这是真的吗？</p><p>视频被消除了声音，院子里时而亮如白昼，时而黑暗中满是红点，你若看清光亮是无数的闪光灯和手电筒造出来的，就可以想象现场有无数密集的快门声带来的压迫之感，事实上，就真有声音你也很难听出什么，太吵了，有限的取景框里几十号人挤在院子里，穿特警制服的人左右推搡着他，拿着一张经网友指认是逮捕令的东西，外一层是不知道从哪来的成堆记者在跟阻止他们拍摄的安保拉锯，安保倒地了，三脚架就架在他背上，再外面一层是一群男男女女，都是耶稣公司的人，大张着嘴，似乎是声嘶力竭的想往里面挤，在这些人的外面甚至还有，焦头烂额的律师，街区的治安官，围观群众，踮着脚举着可怜的小手机似乎想拍到什么东西，人口攒动组成此起彼伏的浪花，所有人因为失声都看上去在演一出怪异的默片，他们都死命向中心涌去，那劲头似乎想在世界末日的前夜登上诺亚方舟去。</p><p>一切混乱的源头是暴风眼的平静，耶稣披头散发，被几个人推过都站住了，他平静的看着人群里一个黑乎乎的方向，那里被发现什么也没有，而耶稣，曾有一秒看向镜头。</p><p>他的视线不能说是在逃避，但也绝不清白，他们甚至通过修复科技捕捉到一些肉眼很难看到的信息：</p><p>在寒冷的春夜，他的衣领被汗浸湿，有几根头发丝黏在额头。他嘴上有血。</p><p>那确实是耶稣本人。</p><p>然而，还有百分之一的人，口述出了他们看到的版本，这个版本比全网流传最广的那条多了几十秒，就存活了几分钟，接着就被编辑掉了，服务台也没有这些数据，如果不是几个人同时在说，那就快要被认为是什么集体性幻觉：</p><p>一个穿黑色半袖衫的男人和耶稣对视着，仅在此刻，院子里没有别人，没有白光，接着月亮的昏光勉强能看到他们的动作，黑色的男人说了些什么，耶稣摇了摇头，像是拒绝，他也说了什么，黑色的男人矮了半截，好像突然泄了气，然后他们的影子贴在了一起。</p><p>几秒钟后，他们合为了一团难以辨认的黑影，十几秒后，影子其中的一部分像泥浆一样流到地面上，起身的时候拌了一下，稍亮的那一块追上去，没抓到他的背，这时光芒四起，耶稣被人团团围住了，他拿手肘挡着光，视角一转，那黑影已经完全消失了。</p><p>人们对于那个已经被解构的一干二净的长视频的兴趣，一下都转移到了这个神秘的加长版本上来，以至于最初怀疑这段说辞的真实性的那些人都加入了进来，他们似乎想着找出蛛丝马迹，前因后果，但这段视频的采光实在太差，实在没什么难以定性的标志物，除了耶稣。</p><p>有人提出，他没在后面那段视频的人群中找到犹大，就是老跟在耶稣后面的那个经纪人，他基本上在每次耶稣露面的时候都会或多或少的露面，尤其是这种重要的场合，一开始，他们以为拍这段视频的人是犹大，现在事实却有了新的说法：那个逃走的男人是犹大。</p><p>和后面的片段结合来看，耶稣看向无人的方向实际上也是在看犹大。</p><p>如果是这样，事情将会变得非常不一样。</p><p>粉丝基数一旦大了，里面难免出几个福尔摩斯，他们抱着半娱乐的态度在话题里头脑风暴，犹大在这时候是最该在场的人，就算当时没到，事发后网上炸了天也没有出来发声，为什么他会在那时离场呢？</p><p>他们在商量什么？这是一出排练好的秀吗？</p><p>如果视频有声音，他们就不用费尽心思的对着马赛克猜嘴型了，这就不再成谜。</p><p>有人说，看耶稣的摇头，他们一定起了分歧，看耶稣嘴上的血迹，我敢保是他给了他一拳。</p><p>有人说，他们离近的姿势，很像其中一方给了另一方一刀。</p><p>立刻吓倒一片人。</p><p>所有人都错的离谱。</p><p>某种角度上，他们也没说错。</p><p>在这场彻夜的狂欢里，所有人都十分默契的忘了一件事：谁拍了视频。</p><p>17</p><p>亚那在手机上划来划去，咧出一个毛骨悚然的笑，他回身把手机怼在犹大脸前一厘米的位置：“看看这个。”</p><p>犹大确实如人们所形容的，像是一滩没骨头的烂泥了，他有气无力的瘫在后座上，缩了缩脖子试图把脸挪远那烦人的屏幕，亚那坚持不懈，犹大的睫毛抽动了一下，不情愿的在上面聚焦。</p><p>【推文：寻找犹大.伊斯卡略】</p><p>犹大瞪向亚那。</p><p>“太聪明了是不是，这才几个小时，他们已经在找你了，十万个蠢材的智慧加起来也是很惊人的。”</p><p>“明天我去见他。”犹大干巴巴地说。</p><p>“不行，在他的评价降下来之前你不能露面，”亚那嗤笑了一下，该亚法沉默地开着车，他们交换了个眼神：“记住你是阴沟里的老鼠。”</p><p>“起码…让我跟他通个电话……”犹大越说越没底气，他没因为那句形容怎么样，而焦急快让他的面部扭曲了，一般是这个，一半是他差不多已经烧到四十度了，脸红加怒视让他看起来就像是什么恶鬼罗刹，结果开口说出的是完全无法联系起这张脸的话。</p><p> “求求你，求你了。”</p><p>犹大哽咽了一声。</p><p>“你知道舆论不是那么轻易就掌控的。”</p><p>“就像那些词条那样。”</p><p>亚那对着后视镜翻了个白眼，下一秒，他砰的向后摔去，犹大不知怎么着从后座放倒了副驾驶的座椅，病重的男人在一瞬间蹦起，右脚跨步上去踩上了亚纳的右腿，弯膝压住他的上半身，整个人移到了前座，左手猛的拉了手刹，车辆立刻开始打滑，该亚法骂他的声音淹没在刺耳的轮胎摩擦声中，他猛打方向，连着左右甩了好几下才稳住车身，车里东西飞的到处都是，亚那涨红了脸，因为犹大正用右手死死掐着他的脖子，他咳不出来，脸前几厘米就是犹大悬空在上的屁股。</p><p>“你这个疯子！”该亚法左手握方向盘，右手举着一把黑漆漆的枪管正对着犹大的脑袋，他要看路，又要看该死的犹大，又要确认他的同伴亚那的死活，那不是一件易事，尤其正当他们在山路上高速驾驶：“放开他不然我打烂你的头。”</p><p>“在此之前，我会先拧断他的脖子。”</p><p>犹大半跪在亚那身上，死死的压制着他，眼神凶狠的注视着枪口。</p><p>“不许减速，开车，速度敢降一点我就直接杀了他，你别觉得我不会。”</p><p>该亚法恶狠狠的瞪着路面和里程表，他能感觉到犹大也正看着它，他知道那个疯子会的，他一定会的，所以怀着怒火稳住制动，举着枪的手毫不发抖。</p><p>“叛徒！”</p><p>犹大对这声咒骂认真的思索了几秒，认同的点了点头，收紧了亚那脖子上的手，立刻感觉枪管猛顶了一下自己的额头。犹大不知道是枪口太冰还是自己太烫了，他唯一清楚的是自己此刻冷静的出奇。</p><p>“你想要什么？”该亚法打过一个险弯：“自杀式袭击然后我们三个都没命？”</p><p>“不，该亚法，你们得活着，你得活着，”他说着死死的压向亚那：“你们要收拾这残局，你现在要向我确保他会没事。”</p><p>“他？”</p><p>“你很清楚是谁。”</p><p>“啊哈，你的弥赛亚。”该亚法发出一声讥笑：“为什么现在？”</p><p>“你们答应过的，可我看不出你们有这样做的迹象。我看不出你的诚意，”犹大咬牙切齿的说：“你们可以随意羞辱我，但是可别耍我，该亚法，我要你拿亚那的头跟我做担保，现在。”</p><p>“杀了他，你以为你就能掌控大局了吗？”该亚法回答：“你以为你就赢了吗？”</p><p>“向我保证。”犹大没接他的话，依然半蹲在座椅上死盯着转速表，亚那发出濒死的声音。</p><p>“我向你保证。”</p><p>该亚法拿枪的手终于开始发抖，他刚刚险些撞上电线杆，额头上的汗不动声色的流下来。</p><p>“用亚那的性命保证。我向你保证，我们会把他弄出来，但是一落千丈，对吗，贱人？”</p><p>“停车。”</p><p>犹大揪住亚那的领子，一手强行打开了车门，车门一下就什么东西撞了一下，整个车门都没了，车辆左右甩了几下，该亚法怒火中烧，看着他勒着亚那挡在自己的枪口前。</p><p>“我说停车。”</p><p>车被歪歪扭扭的停下了，发动机冒出一阵烟。该亚法拔下车钥匙，双手持枪，犹大用亚那做盾牌背身下了那个破口，这时，他冒出嘶哑的一句：</p><p>我并非能赢。</p><p>你知道吗，我失去了仅有的一切，只是没法再输。</p><p>他一脚把亚那踹回车里，让他们自己人摔在一起，该亚法气冲冲的摔开们追出来的时候，犹大的身影已经完全消失在了黎明前的最后一抹黑暗里。</p><p>天亮了。</p><p>【推文：什么是耶稣的罪？】</p><p>18</p><p>这是梦。</p><p>犹大很笃定。</p><p>他看到耶稣一个人被困在远处，自己如果尚在，不会允许这种事情发生。他被锁链拉扯回去了，才发现自己脖子上套着绳索，有限的长度让他跪在地上，使出全力都无法向前挪动半步，他感觉自己爬行许久，但和耶稣的距离并没有缩减，只好费力的辨认着人群，想看他们在做什么。</p><p>奇怪的是，他能很清楚的听到耶稣说话，好像他就在耳边似的。</p><p>“那么，谁是第一个？”耶稣鼓励着。</p><p>他被绑在一个木桩上，眼不能视，耳不能听，周围全是围在一起凑热闹的人群，他们自称他的粉丝，而这是他的“社会实验”。</p><p>“我不会知道你是谁，也没有人在记录，来吧，这不是真人秀。”耶稣温柔的说道，刚刚使犹大感到安心，下一句就让他全身的血液都结冰了。</p><p>“做你们想做的任何事吧。我会尽数接受的。”</p><p>犹大嘶叫起来，他感到毛骨悚然，他怎么能把自己交给那些不认识的人？你不能信任他们！犹大惊觉自己也发不出任何声音，还是其实自己喊叫出来了，但无人理会，耶稣也因为耳朵被堵住没法听见，他正挺着胸膛接受了第一个人的轻拍，第二个人的拥抱，第三个人吻在他脚上，他们看起来全都温和善良，好像真的置身在他的理想国内，脚下是棉花般的云层，只有犹大是格格不入的那个，活像个从地狱跑出来的恶犬。</p><p>“停下！停下！停下！离他远一点！”</p><p>很快，犹大不详的预感就成真了，就因为无人监管，而且耶稣无法反抗，第四个人，待犹大看清他的脸后他更加震怒，那竟然是多年前被自己砸了饭碗的那个乞丐！他伸着本应该断的手，从耶稣的口袋里拿走了东西。而耶稣意识到了这一点，只是对那个离去的方向说：“没关系，拿走吧，那是给你的礼物。”第五个人，犹大看清楚了，是曾经公开刁难过他，却被耶稣反驳的无地自容的一个记者，他在犹大挣扎的狂怒中朝耶稣吐了口水，又出声谩骂他，不仅如此，他还扇了他一巴掌。犹大把自己牙都快咬碎了，他用十倍的音量和阴毒骂回去，那人却像没听到他的声音一样走了。耶稣苦笑着说，回来吧，我不怪你，你是个多好的人。</p><p>第六个，是那个在音乐节上被犹大打的头破血流的人，他仍然打着绷带，偷偷摸摸地吻耶稣的脸，犹大不住嘶吼，嗓子都哑了，他不顾耶稣当时对他的劝解喊着，我要把你所有的牙都卸下来，再让你一个不落的全咽下去，我就应该在那时就杀了你的！我会杀了你和你周围的所有人。我的。我的。</p><p>那人兴奋的问：你爱我吗。</p><p>耶稣吻了好久，像是对犹大说，又像是对所有人说：“我爱每一个人。”</p><p>他怎么能做到爱每一个人，神啊，他有一颗多么巨大的心？</p><p>犹大觉得，光是爱一个人就足以让他用尽生命了。</p><p>越来越多的人不再忌惮，却来越多的人对任人宰割的羔羊产生了兴趣，场面变得血腥肮脏，犹大的心提到了嗓子眼，因为他看见亚那和该亚法，甚至轻蔑的朝自己的方向赏来一眼，他们拿着火把，这让犹大癫狂了，他开始不住的颤抖和喊叫，他开始哭求，控诉。</p><p>“你，你向我保证过，你们向我保证过，你们死定了，死定了……”</p><p>他们却分列站开，没有在往前，原来那火把是为了照明，犹大稍微松了口气，停住眼泪，死死的盯着他们，他们是在给什么人让路。某个犹大从未见过的人出现了，但他似乎认识耶稣，他十分高大，看起来并非像其他人一样面目可憎，反而充满了神圣的庄严感。</p><p>犹大还没办法放松警惕，他调整呼吸，在看到对方手中握着一把银色匕首的时候重新充满了眩晕感，那个人没有敌意，但犹大慌不择路，回头拉着着绳子的另一端，想看看是什么拴着他，让他不能立刻冲向人群。绳子的末端消失在阴影里，犹大拉扯了一下，发现那并非是不可撼动，那是一个人，拽着他脖子上的绞索。被伤害的记忆潮水般的涌了出来，把犹大往影子里拖拽，犹大拼死抵抗，收紧的脖子让他窒息，这是曾经如此对待他，让他变得如此异常的根源，犹大不住地抵抗，感觉力气也回到了小时候，可是当他靠近了，他才发现这人穿着一袭宽松的白色居家服，握着绳索的手心有一个深色的洞。</p><p>“不要靠近，犹大，就待在此处吧。”</p><p>那声音竟是如此的熟悉，让犹大不由分说就涕泗齐下了。</p><p>原来，这个人不是在阻止我，而是在保护我。</p><p>“没事，一切都会好起来的。”</p><p>“并不会，不会的，那些人想对你做什么？让我救救你，我可以挡下那刀子的。”</p><p>他惊异自己说这些话的时候都没有犹豫，而且他发现，自己早就想这么做了。</p><p>他为自己对耶稣说出来了这些话，感到前所未有的疼痛和满足。</p><p>“我可怜的犹大……没有人要为此受伤，你看，他是要割断绳子救我呢。”</p><p>耶稣平静地，温柔地注视着举起匕首的人。</p><p>“不，不，不，不，不，不。”</p><p>犹大因为过于炫目的光亮闭上了眼。</p><p>有东西砸到地面的声音。</p><p>犹大惊醒了。</p><p>19</p><p>一阵尖叫，犹大费力地抬起头四顾寻找声源，他意识到那不可能是自己的声音，他自己此刻发不出任何声音。</p><p>“天哪，我以为你死了，”一个脸色发白的年轻女服务生瘫坐在地上：“别在我上班的第一天。”</p><p>犹大抬了抬眼皮，试图从地板上爬起来，结果只尴尬地做了一个原地划水的动作，他看到自己在一个陈设整齐的房间的地板上，环视之后看到紧闭的门窗，自己放在床头的个人物品，终于确认是自己把自己塞进来的。犹大不知道自己是几点开始掉到地板上去的，如果就这么维持了那个扭曲的爬姿一夜，现在浑身骨头不听使唤也说的过去。</p><p>女服务生费了好大的劲才帮忙把他架到床上，犹大把一瓶水灌下三分之二，成功开了口打断对方试图叫救护车的行为。</p><p>“我没事，”哑的过分的声音让两人都吓了一跳：“附近有药店吗？”</p><p>“街角就有一家。”</p><p>“你能帮我跑个腿吗。”犹大在床头摸到钱包，夹出好几张整钞票扔给女服务生，这吓坏了她。</p><p>“帮我买点退烧药和莫达非尼，剩下的算小费。”慷慨也是平时的正常犹大绝不会做的事，但是他现在什么都不在乎了。爬回床上拿出手机，上网看了一圈，他对这些早有准备，但是在看到竟有这么多人指责耶稣时，还是感到腹部一阵绞痛。</p><p>【推文：23项罪名，耶稣已难逃其咎】</p><p>犹大下划看了看日期，自己竟然睡过了整整一天，对他的指控已经成立并公示了，而那里面已经远远超出了犹大事先清楚的部分，这时他才缓慢迟钝地意识到，已经没有回头的路了。</p><p>“喂？”</p><p>“是你啊。”亚那的声音不急不恼，仿佛两天前差点弄死他的人不是犹大。</p><p>“藏尸？那是怎么回事？”犹大直奔重点，强压下语气中的怒火：“你觉得人们会相信？”</p><p>“他们相信与否并不重要，重要的是，尸体已经被发现了。”</p><p>犹大花了滞空的几秒钟理解这意味着什么，新闻里的内容句句属实，地下室的尸体，酒窖里的枪弹，地下室成箱的违禁药物，这都是计划的一环，而这个计划原本就没打算把犹大考虑在内，他逐渐感到脑子里的神经拧成了一股，稍微动动就有大滴的汗水榨出。</p><p>“昨天为什么不回电话？”</p><p>“我睡着了。”犹大听见自己干巴巴的说，因为他赘于叙述，这句子显得格外没说服力。</p><p>“无所谓了，”对面听起来并不在乎：“只是一说，你还有功课没做。”</p><p>犹大憋着一肚子的恼火，不知亚那是怎么做到在他们彻底撕破脸后还能这么自然而然地高人一等，或者说高他一等，但他也没必要跟那个秃子生气了，此时此刻，犹大感觉自己思路清晰的可怕，他不确定是思维转换过快，还是眼前就只剩下了这唯一一条死路，总而言之，他做定了。</p><p>“我看不出我为你做事的任何理由了。”犹大把手机夹在肩膀上，套回外套，弯腰摸索着皮鞋。</p><p>“是为你自己做事，我不需要提醒你吧？房子里那些监控都是证据，不回收的话……等等。”对面察觉了。</p><p>“你猜对了，不用紧张，我不会把你们也卖了，就算我卖，我猜谨慎如你最后也查不到你们头上。”犹大发出一声冷笑，他一开始觉得没必要告诉亚那方，后来又觉得让他看到事情超出掌控是件如此有趣的事情，就干脆撂了底牌。</p><p>“……你疯了？你脑子哪里有问题？觉得一个无名小卒能把那些重罪大罪都揽到自己头上？为了什么？杀了自己他就不用死了？”</p><p>从对面的惊骇程度来看，他达到了目的，这令犹大咯咯地笑了起来。</p><p>“不全是，起码我能揽下那些你没和我商量过的部分，你看法官更愿意相信是谁犯了罪，”犹大向后看了一眼，留下房钱，锁门离开。</p><p>“还有，别叫我叛徒，是你们先背叛了我。”</p><p>对面顿了一下，已经彻底无言了，犹大知道他们是在思索下一步怎么对付自己，但是没用的，他准备自己对付自己了。</p><p>“合作愉快，今晚睡个好觉。”</p><p>犹大说，他撂下电话。</p><p>他在大厅多等了一会，等到了那个女服务生，她蹬蹬蹬地跑来，把退烧药，一罐咖啡，一个装着食物的纸盒和剩下的钱塞到他怀里，她吐了个舌头：“对不起，我自作主张了，少吃点那个，先生，你看起来很不好。”犹大定在原地，要在往常，如果同事没有按说好的来做事他保证不会给什么好脸的，但在今天他只感到一阵温热的，不愿被承认是暖流的东西流进胃里，甚至伤到了胃袋，从前天开始，除了耶稣的吻，他就什么都没咽过了，他非但感到半点饥饿，反而异常饱足。犹大舔过舌心，那里已经没有什么了，他想那枚舌环大概随着那个吻，当作佐餐，被不小心跟着吞下了，他只是过了这么长时间才意识到。</p><p>他僵硬的说了谢谢，再无法说出别的：他不值得任何人这么做了，今天他将做一些准备，留下证据，明天他将是本世纪最大罪犯，犯下十几项重罪还将他们嫁祸给了一位超级巨星。但这都不重要了，无名之辈替他接下刀子，而耶稣将万世永存。美梦成真。</p><p> “你哭了吗？”女服务生问。</p><p>“没有，你拿着这些钱吧，把我的房间全部好好清理一遍，别让人知道我来过。“</p><p>犹大接过袋子，舌心的感觉还是新鲜的，他甚至产生了某种错觉，借着隔夜残留的糖浆，他还有活着的感觉。</p><p>建立犹大自己，和那位和犹大毫无关系的死者拉撒路的关系并非易事，但犹大花了不到半天把这事办妥了，他伪装成一起绝妙的仇杀，关于多年前他们在西海岸的生意冲突，他埋好了证人，搞到了对方的DNA，这绝对比人是耶稣杀的更有说服力。懂点证据法，稍微费费力气就能把一个人包装成杀人犯，只是这招大概很少有人对自己用，犹大想，虽然这不是百分之百能定自己的罪，但比起耶稣他一定成了最大嫌疑人，这就足够风口转向了，剩下的交给舆论推波助澜，多点人声讨严惩自己，这正是犹大擅长的部分。</p><p>工作，工作，他已经感受不到别的情绪，感受不到被背叛，被利用，愤恨或是委屈什么的，他只是当工作一样的完成，一件件的确保那些东西的源头都能跟自己扯上关系。如果这些东西就是天国给我的考验呢？犹大偶尔出神的想，想看看，在耶稣有难时真正出来帮他的人是谁，当然不是那些忙着在公司哭天抹泪，咨询律师的人。他很清楚自己在做什么，而这些，如果耶稣知道，绝不会允许，就像他牵住犹大颈上的绳子那样，而他最终还是到他身前了。</p><p>犹大赢了。</p><p>他甚至不需要再回到那宅子，那里面全是他的痕迹，他的毛发，DNA，遍布每一个案发现场角落，针孔摄像头和窃听器，上面满是他的指纹，多么方便。</p><p>【推文：犹大的行踪？】</p><p>他看着手机。</p><p>还有这个，他故意被人在可疑地点拍到的证据。</p><p>犹大成了炸弹引爆前浇灭导火索的那一泡尿，他从不介意臭名昭著，反之，他因为自己成了在这个不可抗的覆灭前，决定性的颠覆因素而感到莫大的满足，他想到那些盼着耶稣栽跟头的人，他们恐怕要失望了。他想到该亚法和亚那大动干戈的计划打偏，结果是该死的联系人进去了，无从问责之时的表情，是该哭还是该笑？</p><p>犹大想，即使被判死刑，仍是自己赢了。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*现趴，完全原作无关的我流爽文。</p><p>非健康关系，躁郁犹M犹。BE</p><p>BGM:The Other Side Of Paradise</p><p>请配合摇匀饮用。</p><p>*经纪人犹×巨星酥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20</p><p>“什么？“</p><p>他真应该吃下那莫达非尼的，不然为什么问询室里的所有东西都在旋转？白炽灯的光圈对他来说太刺眼了，犹大不得不眯起眼睛来看清眼前的一切。</p><p>“先生，我们……我需要你知道……被告认罪了。“当他找回听觉后，这句话从很远的地方飘过来。</p><p>“什么？“</p><p>犹大的耳蜗发出嗡的一声，这次他彻底听清楚了:“耶稣基督认罪了，在今早的庭审里，诚然我们会对你所说的展开调查。“</p><p>“但我有明确的证据，证明是我做的。“</p><p>“哪一部分？“</p><p>“全部。“</p><p>“好的，好的，请冷静，您的姓名是？“</p><p>“犹大。犹大.伊斯卡略。“</p><p>“那么您一定就是被告在庭审中提到的人。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“根据被告的证言，房子里有你的指纹和毛发样本，是因为你们一同居住，这属实吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“伊斯卡略先生？”</p><p>“对，我们住在一起，可这和是我干的也不冲突。”</p><p>“好的，那么，你所说的监控和窃听设备，我们并没有找到。”</p><p>“这不可能，你们是什么时候搜查的？”</p><p>“我们确信是逮捕被告的当晚。”</p><p>“………………”</p><p>“我和拉撒路，他……”</p><p>“以及，被告在今早提出了谋杀死者拉撒路的凶器，死亡时间，指纹，和法检时间完全吻合，这些都被认定为了合法证据，你在听吗？伊斯卡略先生。”</p><p> “判决将在休庭后……如果您有任何问题，请于上诉期限……”</p><p>犹大又一次出现了短暂的目眩和耳鸣，警官慢慢地变得和他一样吐字不清，声音失真，犹大吐了，他站起来走了两步就毫无预兆地上吐下泻，眼前发黑，尽管如此，他还在发癫般地叫喊，是我做的，明明是我做的，你不能承认根本没做过的事。你疯了吗，基督。</p><p>撒旦在他耳边说：你不也是吗？</p><p>21</p><p>留在那个宅子里的一切都没能指向犹大，他们什么都没找到，角角落落除了诡异的塞满了能对耶稣一个人的罪证外没有别的东西，他们甚至没找到那张便条。即使大部分对整件事情还在存疑的时期，他也已经失去了很多信任。登记员不屑地对他说，动机？小子，我们不玩侦探游戏。犹大被打发走了，他后知后觉地听见嗤笑，又是追星的一个。</p><p>犹大嘴里顿感苦涩，他不否认，他大概把最后一点残留的能量也用完了，从舌尖开始刺痒逐渐回流，不很疼，也不持续，像有人拿一根细细的针在那孔洞里来回穿刺，每当神经感到一丁点难得的刺痛，他就想起耶稣的吻。</p><p>对于谁抹去了他的证据，他最先想到的是亚那，然后连自己都嘲笑自己了。</p><p>他只是受了刺激，但仍然机敏——只能是耶稣自己，犹大可悲的想。</p><p>耶稣只能在年会前夜处理现场，那时犹大已经离开监视屋，把那端的证据处理干净了，他完全没想过自己会被反将军。耶稣早知道。他早就知道自己被监视着，那么，也知道亚那他们搞的那些小动作吗？把尸体当成诡计的一部分，凶器又是怎么回事？他哪来的那种东西，为什么上面会有他的指纹？他怎么会知道拉撒路的死亡时间，如果这个尸体是被偷偷藏进他的地下室的。连犹大自己都不知道，他的叛徒当的无疑失职了。</p><p>大脑变得昏昏沉沉，犹大被数亿个问题冲击地没办法直线思考，做不出任何像样的推断了，除了耶稣是魔术师这种无厘头结论，他甚至找出了证据支持，比如耶稣在他自我介绍之前就知道了他的名字，不知怎的，他总是知晓一切。</p><p>如果他知道，为什么不反击？这是犹大最想不通的一点，如果全能的先知不能为自己提供便利，知道又有什么用呢，不仅如此，他还接下了本该射偏的每一支箭，还包庇我，让之间成了活靶子，任意一个底层小市民都可以侮辱诽谤的对象，这太不公平。</p><p>地铁有节奏的开关门声，机械的报站女音让犹大几度昏昏欲睡了，他太专注于弄清整件事，没注意自己的表情变得很可怕了，他在神游，他回到那夜，当自己蹑手蹑脚的在四点半潜入他们的宅子时，他带着手套做完了全套工作，没发出一点声音，他把写好的便条黏在了水槽侧面，当终于要离开时，他屏息凝神，热切的注视着睡着的耶稣，</p><p>起码，在当时他以为他是睡着的。在犹大的白日梦里，他等犹大一转身就睁开了眼。</p><p>那时他是什么神情？</p><p>男人步履僵硬的从地铁口里出来，墨镜后面的眼睛疲惫，他无家可归，无人商谈，等反应过来的时候，他已经站在大法院前的草坪上了，这里比女王生日还要热闹，他们全都在替此刻正在受审的羔羊发声，令犹大更绝望的是，反对者远比支持者更多。尽管还在春寒，人群的热浪也掀的犹大无法呼吸，他满脑子的上诉安排一瞬间就被扫空了，口号源源不绝扰的他怒从中起，他看到几伙人慢慢地把一个耶稣的塑像立在人群中心，石料被砸的破烂，平直伸开的两条手臂都被砸断了，上面还被粗鲁的泼了许多红色油漆，讽刺的是，那张面容仍在和善微笑着。他们手作的标语被立在后面：严惩世纪恶人……</p><p>实际上，那过分夸张的名词后面紧跟着的是耶稣基督的名字，但犹大实在没办法把这两个词联系到一起，他在一瞬间失去了读写能力，缓了缓，他才恨恨的想，那名词后面跟着的理应是我才对。</p><p>世纪恶人？他没有犯一点点哪怕微小的罪，他们凭什么这么对他？</p><p>有一瞬间，犹大几乎控制不住自己的手想冲上去揍他，可是人群激动的脸就像随时会把反对者撕碎似的，犹大找回一点点理智，然后犹大想到耶稣，心想嘿！去他的，我现在总不会让任何人失望了。</p><p>他手里揪下一撮红发，给了那个举标语的人一拳，敏捷地爬上了雕像的台座，他们都没来得及反应，犹大一把夺过了那木框标牌，啪的徒手掰断了，这唬住不少人，一时间他们都不敢去招惹这个直接就掰断了门框粗的木柱的人，而是在下面愤怒的挥拳喊叫，往他身上砸东西，而犹大不以为意，他握紧了从中断开的木条，尖利的断口直指人群，在他直接把一个试图从下面拌他的腿的手直接砸出骨头后，再没有人敢当出头鸟，他们只是在下面激动的辱骂着，耶稣和他的走狗。</p><p>犹大气喘吁吁，只有他知道，木柱是空心的，这不能骗人太久。他捏紧了木条和手心的血，奇怪的是那里没感觉疼痛，只有巨大的仿佛冲昏一切的快感，好像在蒸笼里缓慢的把手浸入冰水一般，犹大反应极快地回头，一棍把一个不知什么时候从后面扒上来的人揍了下去，引起一阵尖叫。</p><p>这动作使他的墨镜也不知飞哪里去了，所以当他把头转回去，左手攀着残破的雕像，右手紧握着长棍的时候，他重新面对了人群，他看到了成群的摄像机，快门声被淹没在喊叫里，这场运动正被全球直播，他只听见人们喊：犹大！犹大. 伊斯卡略！</p><p>玛丽，西门，在以慢动作从人群外面奔向他，打着犹大看不懂的手势，后面跑的慢一点的是彼得，摔了个跟头的是安德烈，再后面是蠢笨的律师，白色的文件从他怀抱着的夹子中撒了一地，以龟速在空中翻飞着，无形的波浪把这些作用甚微的，被公司视作救命稻草一样的可笑东西带到空中，又拖入脚下。他们并不真的有这么慢，只是有什么东西沉重地拖住了他的胶卷，似乎想帮五感淡去的犹大铭记这一刻，看看这些一路走来的人们，他们也像他一样爱着耶稣，他们试图努力，但是没有犹大肯做的一半多。</p><p>犹大全部的安心感都仰仗在自己所背靠的东西上，不去管这闹剧是多么滑稽可笑，多么更加令他蒙羞，当沉稳呼吸，他可以感受到心脏剧烈鲜活地跳动，自己腰窝上所纹的名字，和紧贴着它的一管枪，金属管道因为犹大自身的热度也热的发烫了。</p><p>所以，这就是当超级巨星的感觉，犹大擅自觉得，他转头回去看那石像。</p><p>耶稣对他微笑示意。</p><p>22</p><p>这就是犹大在那天所做的一切了，当所有人都在爱他的时候犹大恨他，当所有人开始恨他时候犹大爱他。</p><p>在他像个滑稽的小丑一样在游行中心的雕塑上上蹿下跳后，他确实吸引了一部分火力，大众视线却在一瞬间就回到了耶稣身上，他的审理结束了，流媒体，官方主页，许许多多的大屏幕上都准点出现了这么一段视频，标题是：告世界书。</p><p>据悉，这是耶稣在移交法院的前一夜在拘留所里留下的，他们问他需要什么的时候，他只要了这个，耶稣曾嘱咐过，我的审理一旦结束就按约定放出。请放心，绝不是什么不合适的内容，只是我对大众想说的一些告别的话罢了。于是这段视频经过定时发布，像一颗聚光灯下的重磅炸弹一样出现了。</p><p>人群太过骚动，四个保安冲到雕像附近时，犹大已经不在了。</p><p>【告世界书】</p><p>屏幕亮起，出现了端坐着的耶稣，疲惫的神情令人唏嘘，他没穿那种统一分配的制服，这不知让多少人忍住了眼泪。</p><p>“我……”耶稣说。</p><p>千万人黑屏，再刷新的时候，原界面变成了：【post not found】</p><p>【推文：耶稣的首次回应：“告世界书“数据损坏】</p><p>于此同时，耶稣从大门出来。</p><p>一声枪响，他一步还没有迈出。</p><p>耶稣在押运的开始被射杀了，超过一千五百米的远程狙击，暂无法锁定来源。当天晚些时候他也拿到了死缓判决，但这早已被提前执行了，是谁杀了他？谁会未卜先知？</p><p>一颗炸弹哑火了，另一颗更大的袭来，人群奔走相告，告世界书不能访问，于是全世界都在猜测，耶稣临死前的讯息到底说了什么，是谁捂住了他的嘴。本多.彼拉多成了下一个众矢之的，他被直接指控为销毁视频的幕后人，因为审核过视频的几人都被查出隶属于彼拉多的靡下，而他们无一例外的人间蒸发了。</p><p>法官成了下一个被审判的人，耶稣的判决反而显得没那么重要了，大家只记得，他不完美了，他就得死。至于动机，人们编出一百万个故事，每一个都比现实更能自圆其说。</p><p>这罪责归咎于谁？</p><p>那一天成了许多人记忆中的噩梦，上至法院，下至群众，人人都成了潜在杀人犯，很多人在目击证言里无逻辑地将锅甩给犹大，虽然这正合后者的意思。而耶稣呢，依然是如此博爱，他不会怪罪将他致死的每一个人。</p><p>十二个人围着他的病床嚎哭。</p><p>犹大不在其列。</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>【致犹大伊斯卡略】</p><p>犹大反复摩挲录像带的外壳，上面的标签令他时不时就羞涩的笑出来，他只是不记得自己在何时何地拿到的它，已经这样一件物品的存在是否合理，他想，这终归还是假的，不存在这么一盘录像。耶稣的爱平分给了众人，连他自己也不再值得垂怜。</p><p>他字面意义地吃掉了一只烟，在意识到自己再也，再也，不能从那个人身上汲取一点痛苦后，犹大哭了。他坐在幻想放映室的深处，胶卷满地，这是他十分短暂低沉的一生，其中的很少一部分一些隐隐绰绰地发着光，在这些时日，大概三年里，他曾强烈的想活过。都是拜耶稣所赐，他竟也开始打算将来了。</p><p>犹大看到三杆矗立在沙漠中央的十字架，最中心的那架和太阳重合了，这就是犹大无法直视的理由，他的视线只要往过偏一点，就会被刺目的光引得疯狂流泪，那熟悉的，模糊的轮廓让犹大整个人都精神错乱了，他低头看着自己，发现自己跪着，不能移动分毫。</p><p>演职人员名单在天幕中缓慢滚动。</p><p>所以，这就是结局？</p><p>百合成朵成朵，毫无道理的在木料上绽放了，藤曼沿着十字的轮廓往下蔓延，有些挂在空中，摇摇欲坠，有些在地下凝流成河，犹大觉得脖间痒痒，低头一瞧，他自己的脖子上也开花了，于是犹大慌张的按住脖子上的豁口，但是没用，那些有魔力的藤从他指间的夹缝中挤出来，冒出花蕾，顽固地开放，犹大不得不把手伸进断口里，一把抓住植物的根系连根拔出，他喘着粗气，大汗淋漓，看着手上捏着的东西松下一口气，接着他才发现，那不是根，而是自己的气管。</p><p>再没有人亲吻他的脖颈了，把他引到此处的人把他丢下了。</p><p>你往何处去？</p><p>犹大跌跌撞撞的追上去，直到崖边，直到整个世界淡出，就连在他一贯反常识的幻想里，他也没能如偿所愿。</p><p>然后他听到了圣母院的钟声，某种他一度深信不疑的东西。</p><p>突然之间，一切变得简单起来。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>